Echange Standard
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: TWO-SHOT. L'OS interactif dont VOUS avez été l'inspiration. Merci à tous pour vos idées ! :) Résumé : Suite à un sabotage de potion, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy vont échanger leurs corps... et Slughorn décide que c'est la punition idéale pour les deux fauteurs de troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**Echange standard**

_**IMPORTANT ! A LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVANT DE COMMENCER !  
**_**J'ai eu envie de tester un concept : l'OS « interactif ». Le principe est simple : ceci en est la première partie (une vingtaine de page Word), qui plante le décor. La fin de cette première partie est telle qu'elle laisse une quantité astronomique de scénarios possibles pour la fin. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de reviewer cette première partie en ajoutant vos désirs/vos idées pour la suite. Il peut s'agit d'un simple mot, d'une phrase, d'un paragraphe, tout ce que vous voulez. Je sélectionnerai les idées qui m'auront fait délirer et je les intègrerai à la trame de ma seconde partie (laquelle sera publiée dans les semaines à venir). Je compte sur votre participation, je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen de bien rigoler avec la deuxième moitié de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me faire parvenir vos idées (même les plus loufoques !)…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé mon précédent OS (Flight Plan) : swetty-girl-35, Manel, romeo'stomboy, Stiitch, MissLilly, laurave, M, Lh42, Babar, RoseWeasley98, sarahblue1, Pluwy, Kim, MELHANN, Sissi-Gina, nimyr, Auriane, , Im. , aurian04, JazzyO, Petitestef, Marianne, Anne, AydenQuileute, MayW, Little-Library, fantasia-49, Lucky-my, Marie 2906, Gaga-Ella, AS-Black, julia05, Lune-Bleue22, HermioneBIS, bonniechons, delphes, ohayo1234, nina, Diabolic Queen, Goutte-De-Mer, Pauline C-n Malefoy, Etoilemment, carowolf, Dragomione33, Capucine-Rosa, bellimia, MissDasey, Alaska66, yumeriku, AccioxPotter, Piitchoun. Avec une mention spéciale pour bonniechons qui m'avait lancé ce défi ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

L'explosion n'avait pas été violente. Il n'y avait pas eu de détonation, ni de boule de feu ou de fumée. Rien de bien spectaculaire en somme. Seul le contenu du chaudron avait jailli de toutes parts, l'éclaboussant abondamment et le projetant en arrière, lui ainsi que le gros imbécile responsable de cette soirée abominable.

Harry Potter. Rien que prononcer son nom dans sa tête lui donnait envie d'éviscérer tous les derniers représentants d'une espèce animale en voie de disparition. Si possible adorable et avec le poil soyeux. C'était de la faute de Potter si sa vie était une continuité d'emmerdes. C'était aussi de la faute de Potter s'il était ce soir en retenue dans les cachots et forcé de devoir refaire d la potion qu'il avait pourtant pris grand soin de saboter pendant le cours de Slughorn. Et enfin c'était de la faute de Potter s'ils avaient dû se mettre en binôme pendant ce même cours… Une minute, ah non, ça c'était de la faute de Slughorn.

Draco Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le dessous d'un bureau, parsemé de chewings-gums multicolores collés par des élèves manquant manifestement de tout sens de l'hygiène. Il grimaça en réalisant que tout le reste semblait flou, comme s'il louchait. C'était une sensation assez étrange et il leva une main pour la passer devant son visage. La main était nette mais tout le reste derrière était plongé dans le brouillard. Merlin, il avait dû se cogner la tête plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller voir Mme Pomfresh avant d'écraser la cervelle de Potter avec son maudit chaudron. Ce serait plus prudent. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une commotion cérébrale …

Draco se redressa sur son séant, encore un peu sonné et sentit quelque chose tomber de son menton. Il rattrapa l'objet au vol et baissa les yeux. Il serrait entre ses doigts une paire de lunettes rondes à cerclage noir, drôlement familières et les rapprocha de son nez pour mieux les regarder. Son regard passa à travers les verres et ô miracle, le monde derrière sembla plus clair.

« Qu'est-ce que … ? », marmonna-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne… avant de se figer au beau milieu de son geste.

Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces cheveux ? Ils n'avaient plus rien de soyeux, de souple et de discipliné ! Voilà qu'ils étaient raides, drus et bourrés d'épis tous plus incongrus les uns que les autres. Enfer et damnation.

Draco Malfoy déglutit. Une idée terrible, impensable, se frayait lentement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau mais il décida de l'ignorer. Ce ne pouvait être …  
Les lunettes de naze, les cheveux ridicules… Il baissa le nez sur son uniforme de Poudlard et constata avec horreur, sous les motifs artistiques laissés par la potion terroriste, qu'il portait une cravate rouge et or.

« Oh non », lâcha-t-il, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son pire cauchemar. Il porta aussitôt une main à son front et tâtonna, fébrile. Soudain, sur la droite, juste sous une des innombrables mèches rebelles, il la sentit. Une petite boursouflure en forme d'éclair, là, juste sous ses doigts. « MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! », hurla-t-il avant de plaquer une main sur sa propre bouche. Même la voix était identique. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible : Draco Malfoy était devenu Harry Potter.

…

_Harry Potter_.

…

Harry je-ne-vous-ferai-pas-le-plaisir-de-mourir-et-débarrasser-la-planète-de-mon-ignoble-et-inutile-présence Potter.

Un grognement, suivi d'un bruit métallique sur sa droite fit sursauter Draco et il se retourna vivement. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Ou plutôt qu'il _se_ vit. Son propre corps, élancé, magnifique, était étendu sur le sol désormais souillé de la salle de Potions. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit problème. Il n'était _pas dedans_. Et s'il n'était pas dedans, alors qui… ?

Nouveau grognement et Draco vit son corps s'agiter, puis se redresser avec une expression stupide.

« Potter, c'est toi ? », demanda Draco d'une voix hargneuse.

Malfoy se vit tourner la tête et ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis ses mains se mirent à tâter précipitamment son visage, tirant sur les joues, les cheveux, avec une expression de panique mêlée de dégoût.

« Hé, fais doucement, tu vas m'abîmer ! », protesta Draco en voyant les doigts de l'autre – ses propres doigts – pincer et laisser de petites marques roses sur sa peau pâle.

« M-M-Malfoy ? C'est… c'est toi qui est dans mon corps ? », balbutia Potter (car c'était bien lui !).

« Il semblerait », répondit le Serpentard, la mine sombre. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur sa nouvelle cravate rouge et or et grimaça. « Merlin, c'est un cauchemar… »

« Sans déconner ? », s'étouffa Harry, tout en passant (par la force de l'habitude) une main dans ses cheveux, créant une panique incommensurable dans les mèches blondes et disciplinées de son nouveau corps. Puis il bondit sur ses pieds. « Où est Slughorn ? »

« T'as oublié, Potter ? », cracha Draco en se relevant à son tour. « Il nous a enfermés seuls et sans baguettes jusqu'à la fin de notre colle. Soi-disant que c'est mieux pour l'esprit d'équipe. Mon cul, ouais. »

« Il faut qu'on le prévienne ! », s'écria Harry en fondant sur la porte pour tambouriner contre le panneau. « A L'AIIIIIIDE ! AU SECOUUUUURS ! PROFESSEUR SLUGHOOOOORN ! »

Draco tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard pétri de mépris mais tout ce qu'il parvint à voir, fut une silhouette brouillée surmontée d'une tache platine, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il grogna, se rappelant qu'il avait désormais besoin de ces horribles binocles pour y voir clair. Il les chaussa sur son nez avec une grimace de dégoût, tandis que Potter continuait de frapper la lourde porte de bois en beuglant. Draco secoua la tête, exaspéré. Puis il avisa un miroir, dans un coin de la pièce et s'en approcha. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant son reflet. Il était bien Harry Potter. Des pieds chaussés de vulgaires baskets de seconde main à la racine de ces cheveux improbables, tout y était. La bouche démesurée, le nez proéminent, le regard stupide. Et cette immense cicatrice qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Comment Potter faisait-il pour survivre avec ce physique ingrat ? Et plus important : comment lui, Draco Malfoy, habitué à un corps d'Apollon, allait-il survivre plus d'un quart d'heure à l'intérieur de ce corps hideux ? Draco avait tout à fait conscience qu'il exagérait un peu. Potter n'était pas si moche que ça. Mais il avait toujours tendance à surdramatiser.

Il réalisa alors que le calme était revenu dans la pièce et tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Potter ne hurlait plus, ce qui était déjà une grande amélioration, il ne frappait plus non plus la porte comme un dingue, encore mieux. Et il le regardait avec une expression furieuse.

« Par pitié, Potter, sois moins expressif, tu vas me creuser des rides avant l'âge », lâcha Draco, avant de constater avec une pointe de déception que son accent traînant n'allait pas du tout avec le timbre de voix de Potter.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi calme ? », aboya Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « On a échangé nos corps, Malfoy. Et toi, la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est de voir à quoi tu ressembles ! »

« Ça s'appelle constater les dégâts, Potty », ironisa Draco. « Et ne te plains pas. Dans l'histoire c'est quand même toi qui gagnes au change. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un grognement de rage, tandis que Draco continuait. « En tous cas, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. On est dans une école de magie, ce genre d'accident a dû arriver des centaines de fois. Dès que Slughorn reviendra, il nous filera un antidote ou nous emmènera chez Pomfresh et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et bientôt, on en rigolera. » Draco se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir. « Ou plutôt non, tu en rigoleras, alors que moi je devrai vivre toute ma vie avec la vision de cette cicatrice purulente sur mon front. »

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy », cracha Harry. « Bien cordialement. »

Draco allait lâcher une répartie cinglante lorsque le verrou de la porte cliqueta et s'ouvrit. Horace Slughorn apparut sur le seuil, les sourcils levés et la bouche entrouverte. « Eh bien, mes enfants ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix surprise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Oui, et un gros », répondit Malfoy, toujours devant son miroir. « Je suis extrêmement laid. »

Slughorn jeta un regard pétri d'incompréhension en direction de ce qu'il croyait être Harry Potter, puis se tourna vers celui qu'il croyait être Draco Malfoy, debout à quelques mètres et arborant une expression très, très, très lasse.

« Mais voyons, Harry… il ne faut pas dire ça, tu- », commença Slughorn, avant de s'interrompre en voyant « Malfoy » lever la main.

« Professeur, c'est moi, Harry », fit le blond d'une voix fatiguée. « Il y a eu un problème avec la Potion et… Malfoy et moi avons changé de corps. »

« Oooh », fit simplement Slughorn, tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce, Malfoy rejetait sa tête brune en arrière pour pousser un long et bruyant soupir. « Voilà qui est singulier. Le philtre d'Embrouille que vous deviez concocter n'est pas censé avoir cet effet-là. Êtes-vous sûrs d'avoir bien respecté le protocole ? »

Draco roula des yeux tandis que Potter passait _une nouvelle fois_ sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Je … oui, Professeur », balbutia Harry. « J'ai ajouté les 12 feuilles de cranson officinal en premier- »

« 18 en réalité », le coupa Draco avec une grimace. « J'en avais rajouté dans ton petit tas. »

« Malfoy, espèce de sale- », commença Harry, le rouge montant sur ses joues pâles. Draco fit un pas en arrière et fut rassuré de voir que Slughorn retenait Potter par le bras.

« Allons, allons, Monsieur Malf-, enfin je veux dire, Harry… », reprit Slughorn avec une moue désapprobatrice. « Détendez-vous. Qu'en est-il du second ingrédient, la livèche ? »

« J'ai broyé les 4 tiges, comme c'était indiqué », répondit Harry.

Draco fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Tssk, ouais ça aussi, je t'ai filé des tiges de céleri à la place. »

« Quoi ?! », s'époumona Harry, que Slughorn avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir. « Et le pistil d'achillée sternutatoire, alors ? »

« Oh ça… », commença Malfoy en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour empêcher un sourire narquois de se plaquer sur ses lèvres. « J'ai fait un petit pot-pourri avec à peu près tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans l'armoire de gauche, alors … Joker. »

Slughorn se frotta les tempes, sentant une grosse migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Et dire que Dumbledore avait prétendu que l'enseignement était le plus beau métier du monde.

« Mais t'es vraiment un incroyable connard ! », s'exclama le Survivant, comme s'il réalisait ce fait pour la première fois de sa vie.

« La prochaine fois, t'iras chercher les ingrédients toi-même, Potter », s'esclaffa Draco en croisant les bras. « Je ne suis pas ton larbin, que ça te serve de leçon. »

« CA SUFFIT ! », hurla soudain Slughorn, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Le silence retomba aussitôt dans les cachots, pour le plus grand bonheur du professeur de potions. « Bien, récapitulons. Nous avons une mixture complètement aléatoire, deux imbéciles qui croient qu'un labo de potions est un terrain de jeu idéal pour régler leurs comptes et un échange d'enveloppes corporelles. Question : quel est le propre des potions, messieurs ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« J'en sais rien, généralement c'est Granger qui répond à ce genre de questions débiles », marmonna Draco tandis que Harry lui jetait un regard venimeux.

« Le propre des potions, Har- monsieur Malfoy », reprit Slughorn, « est justement que leur durée d'action est temporaire. Quoi qu'on fasse, leur effet finira toujours par s'estomper. Ou alors il faut un antidote, mais espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas ici … »

« Je confirme, espérons », lâcha Draco en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de son reflet.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois dans cette situation la punition idéale pour vos deux grosses têtes de mules », s'énerva Slughorn en tirant une des nouvelles oreilles d'Harry, qui protesta par un cri aigu. « Allez-vous coucher. Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez récupéré vos corps respectifs en vous réveillant demain matin. Et si dans 48 heures, ce n'est toujours pas le cas… » Il se tut et grimaça. « Bref, je vais essayer de fabriquer quelque chose pour régler le problème. »

« Attendez, Professeur », fit Draco en se détournant de son miroir. « Il est hors de question que je dorme ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Je suis extrêmement allergique au rouge et or. »

Slughorn se retourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs, tandis que Potter laissait échapper un ricanement amer. « Il fallait peut-être y réfléchir avant, Monsieur Malfoy. En attendant, libre à vous d'essayer de pénétrer dans la salle commune et les dortoirs de Serpentard avec ce visage. Ce n'est pas comme si une grande partie des pires ennemis de votre nouveau personnage se trouvait précisément dans cette maison… Et ça vous fera le plus grand bien de découvrir un peu le monde de l'autre. Avec un peu de chance, vous ressortirez grandis de cette histoire… »

Draco déglutit en réalisant qu'effectivement, il risquerait de ne pas survivre suffisamment longtemps pour expliquer à ses amis sa situation. Quant à ressortir « grandis », il n'était pas franchement sûr du coup.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris… », grommela-t-il avant de récupérer son sac, d'arracher sa baguette de la main tendue de Slughorn et de sortir des cachots d'un pas rapide.

_Quelle journée de merde_…, pensa-t-il en remontant les couloirs jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, avant de passer par la cour intérieure pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se planta devant… et réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe. _Et re-merde._

« Hé ! », appela-t-il en claquant des doigts à l'attention de la Grosse Dame. « Hep, vous ! Laissez-moi entrer ! »

Le portrait lui jeta un regard étrange. « Mot de passe ? », demanda la Grosse Dame en le dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? », demanda Draco, bouche bée. « Ça fait six ans que vous m'ouvrez la porte tous les jours. Vous pouvez bien faire une exception pour une fois, non ? »

« Je suis désolée, il me faut le mot de passe », rétorqua la Grosse Dame en lui jetant un regard courroucé. « Et je vous prie de rester poli. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche et repoussa sa frange en arrière, avant de se pencher vers le portrait. « OK, tu vois ça, vieille croûte ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? Je suis Harry Potter, la star du monde sorcier, je suis une foutue célébrité. Et j'aimerais rentrer me coucher car ma journée a été une suite absolument ininterrompue de galères, alors ouvre-moi tout de suite cette porte, c'est un ordre ! »

« Harry ? », fit une voix derrière lui.

Draco tourna sur ses talons et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Neville Londubat. Jamais Draco Malfoy ne s'était senti aussi heureux de voir ce mollasson de Londubat débarquer.

« Heeey ! Londu-euh … Neville ! », s'exclama Draco en affichant un large sourire faux. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Neville et passa un bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor. « Je suis super content de te voir, tu sais ? »

Neville fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Ah oui ? »

« Parfaitement ! », mentit Draco en lui tapotant l'épaule, tout en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas par hasard ce fichu mot de passe… ? J'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. »

Neville fit une grimace, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. « Ah toi aussi… j'ai perdu le papier sur lequel j'avais noté le nouveau… », marmonna Neville avec une tête de chien battu.

Le sourire faux de Draco disparut aussitôt et il dut se retenir de sauter à la gorge de Londubat. « C'est pas vrai, tu sers vraiment à rien ! », aboya Draco en repoussant violemment le garçon, qui lui jeta un regard scandalisé. « Non, enfin je veux dire … » Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. « J'ai eu une très longue journée… »

« Ta colle avec Malfoy ? », fit Neville en hochant la tête. « T'en fais pas, j'ai compris. » Londubat se tourna de nouveau vers le portrait et soupira. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sentent obligés de toujours changer les mots de passe ? Ce serait bien plus simple d'en avoir qu'un seul, non ? »

« Ouais, enfin, on y perdrait un peu sur le concept du mot de passe, tu vois… », grogna Draco avec lassitude.

« Oui, je suppose », marmotta Neville, contrit. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? »

« Bah, on attend comme des cons », répondit Draco, la mort dans l'âme.

« Pardon ? », s'étonna Neville, qui n'avait décidément pas l'habitude d'un tel langage de la part d'Harry.

« …pagnons ! », corrigea illico Draco en se maudissant intérieurement. « Comme des compagnons d'infortune. Car c'est ce que nous sommes… face à cette maudite porte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir, pas vrai Lon-Neville ? »

« Uh-uh », répondit celui-ci, légèrement désorienté.

C'est alors que le portrait sembla pivoter de lui-même, certainement parce que quelqu'un sortait de la salle commune. Une vague de soulagement submergea aussitôt Malfoy et il se promit intérieurement de serrer dans ses bras son sauveur. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que la personne qui sortait de la salle commune n'était autre que… Hermione Granger. Et comble de la malchance, celle-ci était en larmes.

~o~

Après le départ précipité de Draco en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry avait pris congé du professeur Slughorn, la mort dans l'âme. Il s'était dirigé en traînant les pieds vers la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards, qui n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de la salle de potions, croisant au passage Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, qui revenaient de dîner.

« Ah bah te voilà », lança Zabini en guise de salut. « Alors, ta retenue avec Potter ? T'as survécu ? »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Comme tu vois… », fit-il sombrement. Sa réponse laconique parut surprendre ses deux « amis », qui échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? », s'étonna Théodore, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de leur salle commune. « _Héritage. » _La porte s'ouvrit toute grande. « T'as plus d'imagination que ça, d'habitude… »

« Il faut croire que ça s'est relativement bien passé », rétorqua Harry, pressé de changer de sujet. Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent de nouveau, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Relativement bien passé ? », insista Théodore, hilare. « C'est ça, on te croit à mort. Allez avoue, c'était horrible, c'est ça ? Il a encore passé son temps à te faire la morale ? »

« Ou à parler de sa chère petite Je-Sais-Tout qui est soi-disant la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération ? », railla Blaise tandis que Théodore, pour une raison qu'Harry ne s'expliqua pas, riait à présent plutôt jaune.

Harry serra les poings mais décida de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il en allait de sa sécurité. « Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant, ce _Potter_ », maugréa-t-il.

Il sursauta alors en sentant dans son dos deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Pansy Parkinson posa son menton sur son épaule droite et serra son torse (et sa poitrine) contre le dos de Harry. « Mon pauvre, pauvre Draco, malmené par ce vilain petit Potter », minauda-t-elle en frottant ses mains sur le torse de celui qu'elle prenait pour Malfoy. « Viens avec moi dans un coin tranquille, je te ferai oublier cet affreux lionceau. »

A droite d'Harry, Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Blaise faisait un geste brusque de la main pour chasser Pansy, qui lui tira la langue.

« Fous lui la paix, Pans'. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être fatigante, quand tu t'y mets… », grogna Blaise, tandis que la jeune fille se frottait de plus belle contre Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « En plus, tu ne sors pas avec Malcolm Baddock, en ce moment ? », reprit l'Italien en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si, mais pour Draco, j'abandonnerais même le Ministre de la Magie en personne », susurra Pansy à l'oreille d'Harry. Celui-ci eut alors l'idée de vengeance envers Malfoy la plus ignoble de toute sa vie. Il se retourna, saisit les deux mains de Pansy entre les siennes et plongea ses iris gris dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« Pansy, tu ne devrais pas avoir ce comportement là avec les garçons », murmura-t-il tandis que ses deux amis le fixaient, bouches bées. « Tu es une fille extraordinaire et tu mérites le respect. C'est pourquoi… » Il laissa volontairement quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour intégrer la première partie de sa phrase, puis reprit. « C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que l'on se donne du temps. Pour se découvrir l'un l'autre, s'apprivoiser… et un jour s'aimer comme tu mérites d'être aimée. Avec respect. » Il vit les yeux de Pansy briller dans la pénombre et ses lèvres fines recouvertes d'une légère couche de gloss couleur pêche s'entrouvrir légèrement. Il leva une de ses mains pour lui caresser la joue et sentit la jeune fille frémir à son contact.

« Oh, Draco… », couina-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

« A bientôt, Pansy », acheva Harry avec un sourire charmeur, avant de battre en retraite suivi de Blaise et Théodore qui n'en revenaient pas.

_Avec ça, si elle ne colle pas aux basques de Malfoy jusqu'au jour de sa mort, alors je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter_, pensa Harry en réprimant un sourire mauvais. Se souvenant de l'agencement des lieux depuis qu'il y avait fait un tour métamorphosé en Grégory Goyle en deuxième année, Harry fonça vers le couloir des dortoirs des garçons et attendit que ses amis se dirigent vers leur chambre pour les suivre. Par chance, Crabbe, Goyle et deux autres types étaient déjà assis sur leurs lits (faisant leurs devoirs ou cirant leur balai), si bien qu'une fois que Blaise et Théodore eurent posé leurs affaires au pied des leurs, il ne resta plus qu'un seul lit vide : celui de Malfoy. Harry se laissa tomber dessus, soulagé de voir enfin cette journée cauchemardesque se terminer. Comme l'avait dit Slughorn, demain matin, il serait certainement à nouveau dans son corps et toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« T'étais pas sérieux, quand même ? », demanda Blaise en sortant ses livres de classe de son sac.

Comme « Draco » ne répondait pas, Blaise lui balança une boulette de papier, qui l'atteignit en plein front. « Hé, je te parle », s'esclaffa Blaise en voyant son ami sursauter. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait ce soir ? T'es bizarre. D'abord, tu ne nous dis rien sur ta retenue avec le Balafré. Ensuite, tu nous fais une espèce de plan chelou avec Pansy… »

« C'est clair, d'habitude elle te les brise… », ironisa Théodore. « A moins que tu n'aies dit ça juste pour qu'elle te foute la paix… »

« C'est à peu près ça », répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Blaise gloussa et secoua la tête. « A mon avis, tu risques de le regretter. Elle va te coller encore plus aux miches, après ça. »

_Précisément mon cher Zabini_, pensa Harry, laissant enfin un large sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres. _Précisément…_

~o~

Raide comme un piquet, Draco se figea en voyant Granger le regarder avec des yeux aussi rouges et gonflés que ceux d'un lapin albinos en plein choc anaphylactique. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, celle-ci s'élança vers lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras, pour pleurer abondamment contre son épaule. Draco écarta aussitôt les bras pour éviter au maximum de toucher Granger avec, et une grimace d'horreur figea littéralement ses traits. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Londubat entrer dans la salle commune, non sans lui jeter un regard curieux. Autour de sa taille, il sentit les bras de Granger le serrer encore plus fort.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Au secours. Aidez-moi. Quelqu'un !_

« Oh Harry », renifla Hermione avec un sanglot déchirant. « Je n'en peux plus de le voir avec cette pimbêche, j'en ai assez. ASSEZ ! »

Draco, qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont parlait Granger, choisit de ne rien dire et resta figé, bras écartés. Comme il ne bougeait ni ne parlait, Hermione finit par relever la tête et par s'écarter de lui avec une expression interrogatrice. Seuls les yeux écarquillés de Draco bougèrent pour rencontrer les siens et il vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Harry ? », couina Hermione en reniflant de nouveau.

« Quoi ? », fit Malfoy, les dents serrées, tandis qu'Hermione le scrutait comme pour l'analyser. Puis soudain, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et sécha précipitamment ses larmes avec sa manche.

« Oh je suis désolée, Harry », balbutia-t-elle en tamponnant ses yeux et ses pommettes rougis. « J'avais complètement oublié ta retenue avec Malfoy. Et moi, je suis là à te parler de mes histoires débiles avec Ron… » Elle renifla encore une fois. « Alors, comment c'était ? Il n'a pas été trop pénible ? »

« Pénible ? », s'insurgea Draco avec une expression courroucée.

« Oui, pénible », répéta Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Désagréable, ennuyeux, fatigant, insupportable, odieux. Malfoy, quoi. »

« Bon ça va, ça va, pas besoin de me sortir tout le dictionnaire », grommela Draco en la précédant dans la salle commune. « Malfoy n'est pas si horrible que ça… »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. « Toi-même tu disais que- », commença-t-elle mais Draco leva une main pour la faire taire.

« Si tu me racontais plutôt ce que cet imbécile t'a encore fait », fit précipitamment Draco pour changer de sujet, en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le regretter.

« Qui ça ? », demanda Hermione, désorientée.

« Ben l'autre, là… machin… », s'énerva Malfoy en claquant des doigts. Le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était Weasley mais il doutait que Potter appelle son meilleur ami par son nom de famille.

« R-Ron ? », s'étonna Hermione en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Ouais voilà, Ron », répéta Draco avec une grimace. « Alors c'est quoi le problème, avec _Ron _? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione tendit le bras et désigna du doigt un point situé derrière Draco, au fond de la salle commune. Draco pivota et ce qu'il vit faillit littéralement lui retourner l'estomac. Weasley était assis sur le canapé près du feu et sa bouche était engluée à celle d'une autre Gryffondor. Draco la connaissait de vue mais n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler de son nom. Elle avait un prénom ridicule … un truc de fleur. Peu importait. Le rouquin se livrait à une véritable exploration de la cavité buccale de la fille, avec force coups de langues barbares et échanges de salives peu ragoûtants. Le spectacle était absolument affreux mais quelque part fascinant. Un peu comme quand on passe devant un accident grave et qu'on tend tout de même le cou pour essayer de discerner quelques taches de sang histoire d'avoir un truc à raconter aux copains. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hermione lui saisit le bras pour le tirer en arrière que Draco réalisa qu'il fixait les deux tourtereaux avec une expression dégoûtée depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Il détourna les yeux de l'ignoble spectacle et reporta son attention sur Granger.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller ailleurs ? », le supplia-t-elle. « Je ne supporte plus de les voir s'embrasser à longueur de journée… »

Draco jeta un regard déçu en direction des escaliers qui menaient certainement aux dortoirs (et donc vers la fin de cette journée cauchemardesque) et fut sérieusement tenté d'envoyer balader Granger. Mais ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'aurait fait le véritable Harry. S'il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer à cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait (encore) saboté la potion de Potter et qu'il était donc un Serpentard infiltré chez les lions, il allait devoir agir en fonction. Il poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

« Où tu veux aller ? La bibliothèque, je parie ? », fit-il d'une voix lasse.

Hermione accusa le coup et grimaça en réalisant qu'elle aurait effectivement bien aimé faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu. « Euh non… je pensais plutôt à la Tour d'astronomie ou… les rives du lac, histoire de pouvoir parler au calme », mentit-elle.

« On ne va pas aller au lac, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu », protesta Draco en levant machinalement le poignet… avant de constater qu'il n'avait même pas de montre.

« Je suis préfète, je me fiche du couvre-feu », fit Hermione, boudeuse. Puis elle leva un regard suppliant vers lui. Généralement, ce regard de cocker marchait toujours avec Harry. « S'il te plaît, Harry… »

Un ange passa. Draco regarda longuement Granger et son air de chien battu, hésitant entre une remarque désobligeante et … non en fait, rien. La remarque désobligeante était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Ça marche, cette technique-là, d'habitude ? », demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé et un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

Draco réalisa que son sourire narquois ne devait pas avoir l'air d'en être un sur la tête de Potter, car Granger sourit de toutes ses dents, apparemment ravie, et hocha la tête.

« Tu le sais bien… », dit-elle avec un petit rire.

_Potter, tu n'es qu'un faible_, pensa Malfoy en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Bon, ok, va pour la bibliothèque… », céda-t-il, abandonnant tout espoir de se coucher pour le moment.

~o~

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Harry cherchait désespérément un pyjama parmi les affaires de Malfoy. La malle en bois d'ébène au pied du lit renfermait à peu près une centaine de tenues différentes, toutes pliées au millimètre près, mais pas un seul pyjama.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, comme ça ? », demanda Goyle, depuis son lit où il engloutissait une Chocogrenouille.

« Mon pyjama, je ne me rappelle plus ce que j'en ai fait », marmonna Harry, espérant que quelqu'un finirait par lui dire où il le rangeait d'habitude.

Théodore gloussa et secoua la tête. « Il est là où tu le mets religieusement tous les jours », s'esclaffa le jeune homme. « Sous ton oreiller. »

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main. « Ouais c'est vrai, suis-je bête… », ironisa-t-il en rabattant le couvercle de la malle. Il se releva et souleva son oreiller. A l'instar de tous les vêtements de la malle, le pyjama était également plié avec une symétrie parfaite et placé bien droit entre la taie et la couverture. _Y'a pas idée de tout ranger aussi bien_, pensa Harry en saisissant le pyjama noir entre ses doigts. _Un vrai maniaque, ce mec._

Un grognement retentit du côté du lit de Goyle. Le Serpentard venait de découvrir la carte cachée dans son paquet de Chocogrenouille et ne semblait pas être très satisfait. « Depuis quand Potter a sa carte dans les Chocogrenouilles ? », grommela le gorille en dévisageant le portrait animé d'Harry.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Blaise en sautant par-dessus son lit pour rejoindre Goyle. « Mais c'est vrai, en plus ! », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers « Draco ». Le blond accourut aussitôt et saisit la carte entre ses doigts.

« Classe ! », laissa échapper Harry avec un léger sourire. « Si tu ne la veux pas, je la garde pour ma collection ! »

Le silence pesant qui tomba dans la pièce fit lever le nez d'Harry, qui avait oublié l'espace d'un instant où il se trouvait et qui il était. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt en voyant les regards perplexes des autres Serpentards qui l'entouraient.

« Hé, je déconnais », fit Harry avec un petit rire nerveux. « Si on peut plus rigoler… » Il retourna en direction de son lit, emportant néanmoins la carte avec lui. « Bon, je suis crevé, bonne nuit… »

« Attends, tu rigoles, j'espère ? », l'interpella Théodore en écartant les bras. « Et la soirée ? »

_Oh non, pitié_, pensa Harry en fermant les yeux. « Quelle soirée ? », fit-il d'un air las, espérant que ses amis le croiraient trop fatigué pour se joindre à eux.

« On est jeudi, vieux ! », s'exclama Blaise. « Et le jeudi, c'est … ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis tenta une réponse ironique. « …Sodomie ? »

La blague sembla plaire à Théodore qui éclata d'un rire tonitruant, tandis que Zabini levait les yeux au ciel. « Soirée poker, imbécile. Tu m'as dépouillé de 200 Gallions la dernière fois, tu me dois une revanche », acheva-t-il en secouant la tête. « Et toi, arrête de te marrer », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Nott, qui riait toujours.

Harry eut d'abord le réflexe de paniquer. Il ne savait absolument pas jouer au poker, alors jouer de l'argent ? C'est alors qu'il réalisa : il ne jouerait pas avec _son_ argent… mais celui de Draco, et donc indirectement de la famille Malfoy toute entière. Le Survivant étira les lèvres du blond pour adresser son plus beau sourire à Zabini, toute envie de se coucher désormais envolée.

~o~

« … et elle n'arrête pas de me narguer, en plus. Comme si elle savait parfaitement combien je souffre, cette pimbêche. Dire que Ron est complètement aveuglé. Il ne voit rien de ses petites manigances pour m'éloigner, pour me discréditer à ses yeux. Ça me rend dingue, Harry ! Pas plus tard que ce matin, elle a encore blablablabla blabla blablablabla… »

Draco fixait inlassablement les séries de livres rangés sur les étagères de la section Botanique de la bibliothèque. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'écoutait plus un traître mot de la diarrhée verbale de Granger et il était le premier surpris par son propre self control. Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître à l'extérieur, il imaginait toutes sortes de techniques plus ou moins atroces qui lui permettraient de fermer une bonne fois pour toutes la boîte à meuh que Granger appelait bouche. Il était justement en train d'élaborer les plans d'une guillotine à fonctionnement perpétuel, lorsqu'il sentit soudain la tête de Granger se poser sur son épaule. Réprimant à nouveau une grimace de dégoût, il se tourna vers elle et réalisa avec soulagement qu'elle ne parlait plus. En revanche, elle s'était remise à pleurer. Un mal pour un bien.

Il poussa un long soupir et se concentra pour s'empêcher d'avoir tout réflexe malheureux pouvant entraîner la destruction totale et immédiate de la boîte crânienne de la Gryffondor.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse, selon toi ? », sanglota Granger, dont les larmes coulaient abondamment sur la manche du jeune homme.

Draco n'ayant absolument rien écouté depuis un bon moment, opta pour une réponse vague. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? », fit-il, tandis que Granger décollait sa tête de son épaule. « Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. Bon, peut-être pas dix en ce qui te concerne. Mais je connais au moins deux gars qui seraient ravis de te faire oublier We- euh, Ron. »

Granger renifla. « Hein ? », fit la jeune fille en le dévisageant sans comprendre.

« Théodore Nott, par exemple ! », reprit Draco avec un rictus. « Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant Malfoy, mais j'ai entendu Pansy Parkinson dire à Bulstrode que Hestia Carrow du Club de Slug lui avait dit que Nott aurait avoué à Cormac McLaggen, au cours d'une soirée arrosée, que lui aussi en pinçait pour toi. »

Silence. Granger le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« En clair, Nott a dit à McLaggen qu'il avait un faible pour toi », reprit Malfoy, pensant que la raison pour laquelle Granger le dévisageait ainsi était le manque de clarté de sa précédente phrase. « Et Hestia l'a entendu, elle l'a dit à Parkinson, qui l'a dit à Bulstrode et- »

« Harry, depuis quand tu te prends pour Gossip Girl ? », fit la Gryffondor avec un début de sourire.

« Qui ? », fit Draco, par réflexe. Avant de réaliser son erreur. La seconde suivante, la baguette de Granger était pointée entre ses deux yeux et sa propriétaire n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

« Tu n'es pas Harry ! », gronda Granger, tandis que Draco reculait de quelques pas en levant les mains au plafond. « Qui es-tu ?! »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, G… Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », tenta misérablement Draco, avant de refermer précipitamment la bouche. Les yeux de Granger lançaient littéralement des éclairs.

« Qui que tu sois, tu as trois secondes pour me dire qui tu es et qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Harry ! », menaça-t-elle en approchant, menaçante. « UN ! … »

« Granger, attends, je vais t'expliquer ! », balbutia Malfoy en continuant de reculer en direction de la sortie.

« TROP LONG ! DEUX …. »

« Baisse cette baguette, on va discuter calmement… »

« OU EST LE VRAI HARRY ? DEUX ET DEMI… », aboya Hermione.

« MAIS ENFIN QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE, ICI ? », fit une voix furieuse derrière Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna et Malfoy ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir débarquer l'acariâtre maîtresse des lieux, Mme Pince. « MISS GRANGER, voulez-vous bien baisser votre baguette, par Merlin ! C'est un lieu d'étude, ici, pas une foire ! Sortez avant que je ne vous mette en retenue tous les deux ! », s'égosilla la bibliothécaire.

Malfoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il tourna les talons et détala en direction de la sortie, mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de Granger, qui le suivit de toute la force de ses petites jambes. Elle finit par le rattraper au détour d'un couloir et brandit de nouveau sa baguette dans son dos. « Hep ! On n'a pas fini ! », lança-t-elle. « Petrificus Totalus ! »

Le corps de Draco (ou plutôt celui de Potter) s'immobilisa aussitôt, à l'exception de ses yeux, et Hermione vint se planter juste devant lui. Son air furieux ne présageait rien de bon. « Bien, maintenant que tu es tout ouïe, tu vas répondre à mes questions. Bouge les yeux de haut en bas pour dire oui et de gauche à droite pour non. Tu as compris ? »

Draco acquiesça en levant et baissant les yeux deux fois.

« Est-ce que le vrai Harry va bien ? », demanda Hermione. Haut-bas fut la réponse. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Est-ce qu'il est encore à l'intérieur de l'école ? » Même réaction. « Est-ce que tu as utilisé du Polynectar pour prendre son apparence ? »

Cette fois, les yeux émeraude de Potter bougèrent de gauche à droite. Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Pas du polynectar ? », marmonna-t-elle, pensive. « Est-ce que tu es aussi élève ici ? » Haut-bas. « Est-ce que tu es dangereux ? » Gauche-droite. _Comme si j'allais lui dire, si c'était le cas…_, pensa Draco en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

La Gryffondor réfléchit. « Ok, je vais te libérer à condition que tu me dises absolument toute la vérité. Sinon… je te ferai regretter d'être né, compris ? »

Draco fit bouger plusieurs fois ses yeux de haut en bas.

« Finite Incantatem », marmonna-t-elle, sans pour autant baisser sa baguette par la suite. Tenant Draco en respect, elle lui fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à une alcôve dissimulée derrière une tapisserie et qui donnait sur un balconnet à l'extérieur. Hermione referma la porte-fenêtre derrière eux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ton nom », dit-elle simplement, les yeux plissés.

Draco poussa un long soupir. « Granger, arrête de jouer les bad ass, ça ne te va pas du tout… », lâcha le Serpentard infiltré en accentuant son intonation traînante. La jeune fille dévisagea un instant son « meilleur ami » avec stupeur, puis ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Malfoy ?! », s'exclama-t-elle, bouche bée. L'autre répondit par un hochement de tête las. « Mais … mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Harry ? »

« C'est une histoire pénible, Granger et je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'avoir envie de la raconter pour le moment », maugréa-t-il en faisant un geste en direction de la porte-fenêtre. Mais la jeune fille pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur lui, avec une expression furieuse. « Bon, disons que tu m'as convaincu… », se dégonfla le Serpentard en reculant de nouveau.

« Sans blague », gronda Hermione sans cesser de le menacer de sa baguette.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Draco enfouit ses mains dans les poches du jean trop large et vieillot de Potter, puis détourna le regard. « Il y a eu un problème avec la potion pendant notre retenue », répondit-il en omettant de prononcer le mot « sabotage ». « Il semblerait que Potter et moi-même avons échangé nos corps. Slughorn dit que ce sera temporaire, mais en attendant… il trouve que vivre dans la peau de l'autre fait une excellente punition. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Tu es en train de me dire… qu'en ce moment-même, Harry est seul au milieu d'une meute entière de Serpentards ? »

Draco poussa un grognement. « Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu, Granger ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le bouffer tout cru, ton Potter. »

Le silence retomba et au loin dans la nuit, Draco entendit le léger crissement d'un grillon. Soudain, Granger sembla réaliser quelque chose et sa bouche forma un gigantesque « o ».

« Oh Merlin et moi qui t'ai déballé pendant vingt minutes l'intégralité de ma vie sentimentale… », gémit la jeune fille en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, Granger, je n'ai absolument rien écouté. Ou très peu », rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et si je peux me permettre, il s'agirait plutôt d'un désert sentimental, que d'une vie… »

« Je croyais que tu n'avais rien écouté », le coupa Hermione, furieuse.

« J'ai dit très peu », fit précipitamment Draco en reculant d'un pas.

La Gryffondor le fusilla du regard, puis se frotta énergiquement le visage. « Bon, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire, il faut qu'on aille voir si Harry va bien ! »

~o~

« Bon, tu me la poses cette grosse blinde, histoire que je puisse distribuer ? », s'impatienta Blaise en poussant un long soupir. Comme « Malfoy » ne réagissait pas, Blaise se servit lui-même dans la pile de pièces pour poser deux Noises au centre de la table. « Bon sang, mais t'es vraiment à l'ouest ce soir… », maugréa l'Italien, avant de distribuer deux cartes à l'ensemble des joueurs, ainsi qu'à lui-même.

A la gauche d'Harry, Goyle grogna et posa ses cartes au centre. « Je me couche », bougonna-t-il, très vite imité par Nott. Blaise avança 5 Noises, Crabbe suivit le mouvement, tout comme Miles Bletchley et Daphné Greengrass, la seule fille qui avait apparemment le droit de jouer à la table des garçons. Celle-ci regardait d'ailleurs Harry, les sourcils froncés et semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.

« Tu suis, tu relances ou tu te couches ? », demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. Harry comprit que c'était sûrement à lui de jouer. Il décida d'observer d'abord quelques tours afin de comprendre le fonctionnement du jeu.

« Je me couche », dit-il en envoyant ses cartes rejoindre celles de Goyle et de Nott. Même s'il était bien décidé à perdre un maximum d'argent, il fallait qu'il connaisse les règles afin de faire illusion. Il n'aurait qu'à observer et se coucher pour les deux ou trois premières manches.

Effectivement, au bout de quelques tours, Harry comprit à peu près ce qu'il devait faire et misa pour la première fois.

« C'est pas trop tôt, tu daignes enfin rejoindre la partie… », railla Nott avant de distribuer le flop. Un quatre de pique, un six de carreau et un sept de trèfle. Harry baissa les yeux sur ses cartes. Il détenait un as de cœur et un huit de cœur. Autrement dit, rien. Parfait. Il saisit une pile entière de Gallions (dix, pour être plus précis) et la posa devant lui, sous les regards éberlués de ses camarades.

Goyle rabattit ses cartes et se coucha en grognant. Nott plissa les yeux et suivit, tout comme Blaise, Crabbe, Miles et Daphné.

« Il bluffe », marmonna Blaise en l'analysant. « Il a rien du tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? », fit Harry, mal à l'aise de s'être fait repérer aussi vite.

« Une intuition », répondit Blaise, tandis que Nott ajoutait le _turn_. (Un roi de pique. Toujours rien.) « J'ai remarqué que t'as l'air con quand tu bluffes. Et là, t'as l'air très très con. »

Miles ricana en voyant « Malfoy » froncer les sourcils. La remarque de Blaise sembla redonner un peu de courage aux autres, qui misèrent à qui mieux mieux. Nott abattit la dernière carte, le _river_. Un cinq de carreau. Harry regarda ses cartes. Il n'en avait pas deux pareilles, encore moins trois. Pas de couleurs identiques (du moins pas en quantité suffisante), à priori rien de bien folichon. Il ajouta une autre pile de Gallions, tandis que les autres s'empressaient de l'imiter sous le regard narquois de Blaise. Harry abattit ses cartes et au lieu d'un large sourire sur le visage de Zabini, il vit celui-ci se décomposer littéralement.

« C'est pas vrai, merde », fit l'Italien tandis que Daphné et Miles jetaient leurs cartes sur la table avec des grognements de dépit. « Il a une suite, j'y crois pas. »

« Hein ? », fit Harry, décontenancé. _Quoi, j'ai gagné ? Minute, non c'était pas ça, le plan ! Je voulais perdre, moi !_

« Zabini, je te retiens, toi et tes intuitions merdiques ! », gronda Miles en poussant les piles de Gallions vers Harry, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Blaise récupéra les cartes dans les mains de Nott et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tout en regardant le blond réarranger ses tas de pièces d'un air étrangement perplexe.

A quelques couloirs de là, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy (sous les traits d'Harry Potter) dévalaient les escaliers à toute allure, traversaient le patio et s'engouffraient dans l'obscurité des cachots en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Granger, attends ! On ne peut pas rentrer comme ça, on va se faire lyncher ! », protesta Draco en essayant tant bien que mal de rester à sa hauteur.

« Qu'ils essaient un peu pour voir », maugréa Hermione, les cheveux en bataille d'avoir couru. « Mot de passe ! », aboya-t-elle en s'arrêtant net devant la porte.

« Granger, c'est complètement idiot ce que tu es en train de faire, par Merlin, réfléchis ! », tenta-t-il de la raisonner, mais la jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

« Mot. De. Passe », articula-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette en direction de Draco. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

« Héritage », couina-t-il en reculant d'un pas. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Hermione regarda le panneau de bois ouvert, puis le visage terrifié qui appartenait d'ordinaire à son meilleur ami, et roula des yeux.

« Vous ne pouviez pas faire plus cliché comme mot de passe ? », railla-t-elle à mi-voix. « Pourquoi pas _Pureté_, tant qu'on y est ? Ou _Frappez-moi, je suis un gros raciste._ »

« Déjà fait », répondit Draco par réflexe. Hermione lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Pour _Pureté_, je veux dire. Pas l'autre… », ajouta Draco le plus sérieusement du monde.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête et poussa un long soupir avant de passer le seuil.

« Non mais je rêve ?! », fit une voix furieuse à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Draco reconnut sans difficulté le timbre de voix de Blaise et suivit aussitôt Granger à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? »

Harry se retourna sur sa chaise et vit qu'Hermione et « lui-même » se tenaient debout au milieu de la pièce, entourés de Serpentards visiblement en colère. Il eut alors un éclair de génie.

« On se calme, c'est ma faute ! », lança-t-il à la cantonade. « J'avais besoin de Potter et de … sa Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour un truc en relation avec notre retenue. Je leur ai filé le mot de passe. »

_Bien joué, Harry_, pensa Hermione en remerciant intérieurement son ami d'avoir su mentir aussi vite.

« Tu leur as filé le mot de passe ? », s'égosilla Blaise, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Quoi ? C'est pas la fin du monde », se défendit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Il suffira d'en changer, c'est tout. »

Théodore jeta un bref regard en direction d'Hermione. Puis il se leva de sa chaise, les joues un peu roses, et se tourna vers Blaise. « Ouais, il a raison, y'a pas mort d'homme, vieux… On a qu'à dire que ce soir, c'est la trêve. »

Blaise lui jeta un regard las. « Tais-toi, Théo, quelque chose me dit que tu manques cruellement d'objectivité, là », railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione jeta un regard en direction de Nott, se remémorant ce que Malfoy lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle ne le démasque. Le jeune homme surprit son regard et esquissa un sourire pincé avant de se rasseoir illico. La Gryffondor se retourna vers Malfoy, qui lui adressa un regard appuyé dans le plus pur style « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! ». Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Harry, assis avec les Serpentards.

« Mais … », commença-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « Vous êtes en train de jouer au poker ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers la table recouverte de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze. « Avec de vrais Gallions, en prime ! » Elle chipa une pièce en or dans la pile d'Harry, qui fit la grimace.

Daphné Greengrass laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et poussa un grognement. « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Granger ? Nous enlever des points ? Je te signale que tu ne devrais même pas être ici, en théorie ! »

Hermione referma la bouche aussi sec, piquée au vif, et Draco dissimula un sourire narquois derrière son écharpe rouge et or. Harry arracha le Gallion des mains d'Hermione et se leva précipitamment. « Bon, je vais régler deux trois trucs avec eux et je reviens », marmonna-t-il à l'attention des serpents, qui fusillaient toujours Hermione et celui qu'ils prenaient pour Potter du regard.

Il entraîna les deux intrus hors de la salle commune et referma la porte. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry empoigna Hermione par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier. « Hermione, enfin ! Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse tous démolir le portrait ? Et comment tu es au courant de toute cette histoire, d'abord ? J'ai du mal à croire que Malfoy t'ait tout raconté… »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea le blond. « Malfoy fait un très mauvais Harry Potter, si tu veux mon avis… je l'ai démasqué assez vite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a vendu ? », ironisa Harry. « Il a insulté un né-Moldu ? Il a fait une crise d'urticaire à cause de la déco en rouge et or ? »

« Il ne connaît pas Gossip Girl », répondit Hermione avec un soupir.

« Sérieux ? », fit Harry en regardant Malfoy avec une expression étrange. Ce-dernier lui adressa un geste grossier du majeur et Harry haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Trêve de plaisanterie », reprit Hermione. « Il faut qu'on te sorte de là ! Tu ne peux pas rester toute une nuit avec ces gens, c'est trop dangereux ! »

Malfoy roula des yeux, se sentant légèrement visé même s'il portait temporairement un uniforme des lions.

« En fait, je crois que je me débrouillais pas si mal… jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez », protesta Harry en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de la porte. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Harry, je m'inquiétais pour toi ! », protesta Hermione. « Mais manifestement j'avais tort de me faire du mauvais sang. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te trouver au milieu d'un tripot improvisé. Il ne manquait plus que les cigares et le whisky pour compléter le tableau. »

« Jamais avant vingt-trois heures trente », intervint benoîtement Draco, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry s'interrompaient pour lui jeter un regard scandalisé. « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur Harry. Mais celui-ci prit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre son sermon. « Hermione, tout se passe bien », la rassura-t-il. « Ils me prennent tous carrément pour lui. Ils pensent juste que je suis un peu fatigué après ma soirée de cauchemar en retenue avec _Saint-Potter_, mais à part ça, rien à signaler. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. »

« Oh, Harry… », gémit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. « J'irais dès demain matin voir Slughorn pour trouver une solution, si jamais tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre. En attendant, sois prudent, d'accord ? »

« Promis », lui assura le Survivant en lui rendant son étreinte.

Malfoy poussa un grognement. « Potter, lâche-la, j'aimerais si possible ne pas avoir à brûler cette chemise demain… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione le lâcha, fusillant Draco du regard. C'est alors que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et la tête de Théodore Nott apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Euh dites … », marmonna le jeune homme, mal à l'aise. « Y'a Blaise qui dit que si tu ne reviens pas jouer, il se servira directement dans tes Gallions… »

« J'arrive », répondit Harry en voyant du coin de l'œil Malfoy à deux doigts de s'étouffer.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose de parfaitement inattendu. Nott passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et, rougissant, se tourna vers les deux autres. « Ça vous dit, une petite partie ? »

Les deux élèves en rouge et or le dévisagèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

« On n'a pas d'argent à miser », répondit Draco avec une pointe de déception. Il avait toujours adoré ses jeudis poker avec ses amis et l'idée d'en manquer un lui était insupportable.

« C'est pas un problème, Potter », fit Harry en se tournant vers Malfoy, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis _tellement riche_ que je ne sais même plus quoi faire de mon argent », ironisa-t-il tandis que Malfoy le fusillait du regard. « Je peux bien vous en prêter un peu… »

« Har- euh Malfoy ! », le réprimanda Hermione avec une expression courroucée. « Ce n'est pas le problème ! Les jeux d'argent sont interdits dans l'enceinte de- hmmm ! » La main de Draco se plaqua aussitôt sur sa bouche.

« Avec plaisir, Malfoy », fit Draco en esquissant un sourire carnassier. Hermione émit une autre série de « hmmmm ! » étouffés et Nott lui jeta un regard inquiet. « Ne t'en fais pas pour elle », reprit Draco en poussant la Gryffondor à l'intérieur de la salle commune. « On n'aura qu'à l'attacher dans un coin pendant qu'on joue… »

« Sans oublier de la bâillonner », plaisanta Harry en faisant mine de délacer sa cravate vert et argent. « Sinon elle va nous réciter l'intégralité du règlement intérieur avant que je réussisse à plumer Blaise… »

La main de Draco toujours plaquée sur sa bouche, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les deux ennemis ricanèrent à l'unisson. Théodore leur lança un regard perplexe, puis les suivit, entraînant Hermione de son côté de la table dès que Draco l'eut relâchée, de peur qu'ils ne mettent leur menace à exécution.

~o~

« Qui aurait pu croire que Potter soit un aussi bon joueur de poker ? », maugréa Miles en quittant la table d'un air dégoûté.

_S'il savait …_, pensa Draco en faisant des piles bien régulières avec toutes celles qu'il venait de rafler. Bien qu'ayant commencé la partie avec les quelques pièces que « le vrai » Potter avait bien voulu lui donner (de _son propre argent_, quelle ironie), il était devenu en moins d'une heure le joueur dominant, éliminant tour à tour Goyle, Crabbe et finalement, Miles Bletchley.

« Donc, si je comprends bien : le carré est plus fort que la couleur et la suite ? », demanda Hermione, en arborant l'air concentré qu'elle réservait généralement aux salles de classe.

« C'est ça ! », répondit Théodore, tandis que Blaise et Daphné Greengrass se jetaient des regards appuyés en les écoutant parler. « Ensuite, la quinte flush et la quinte royale sont les deux seules combinaisons qui soient plus fortes que le carré. »

Hermione, qui avait refusé catégoriquement de participer à cette énième violation du règlement intérieur, avait en revanche été ravie de constater que Nott ne rechignait pas à répondre à la moindre de ses questions. Mieux : il le faisait avec plaisir et pédagogie, si bien qu'Hermione ne communiquait désormais plus que par phrases interrogatives.

« Tout de même, vous pourriez jouer autre chose que de l'argent… », marmonna-t-elle, tandis que Blaise levait pour la centième fois les yeux au ciel et que Théodore réprimait un petit rire. « Je ne sais pas, moi… des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue ou des Chocogrenouilles ? »

« Oh mais qu'elle est mignonne… », railla Daphné en faisant claquer sur la table deux Gallions en guise de petite blinde (Miles ayant à son tour quitté la partie, les mises devaient encore augmenter). « Et dis-moi, princesse des Lions, qui donc se balade avec 200 Chocogrenouilles dans son portefeuille, hmmm ? Sans parler de l'aspect très peu diététique d'une telle mise… »

Hermione la fusilla du regard, vexée, mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu veux faire la croupière ? », proposa gentiment Nott en lui tendant le paquet de cartes.

Hermione en mourait d'envie depuis plusieurs tours déjà, mais une petite voix moralisatrice ne cessait de lui faire la leçon dans un coin de son cerveau. « Je ne sais pas… », hésita-t-elle. « Et si on nous surprenait, on aurait des ennuis… »

Théodore lui fourra la pile dans les mains, laissant ses doigts vagabonder un petit plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les siens et lui adressa un large sourire. « Tu t'en sortiras très bien. »

« Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire ? Nous fouetter ? », ricana Blaise en secouant la tête.

« Sans parler que le vieux fou serait probablement ravi de voir nos deux maisons ''fraterniser'' », renchérit Draco en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts et oubliant un instant qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'un Serpentard. Hermione lui jeta un regard effrayé, tandis que Potter s'était figé et que les autres le regardaient d'un air perplexe. « Euh… enfin, quand je dis le vieux fou, c'est affectif. Dumbledore est sans conteste le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. C'est un génie. Un visionnaire. Un grand homme… »

« Arrête, Potter, je vais vomir dans ma bouche », ricana Daphné, tandis que les autres serpents s'esclaffaient. Hermione poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant que tout le monde était passé à autre chose et en profita pour distribuer les cartes.

« Hé hé hé, devinez quelle heure il est… », marmonna Blaise en jetant un œil en direction de la pendule accrochée au-dessus de l'immense cheminée de la salle commune.

« 23h30… », répondit Draco en suivant son regard. Il tenta de dissimuler son sourire, après tout il était Harry Potter et Harry Potter n'était pas sensé savoir ce qu'il se passait le jeudi soir après 23h30.

« Exactement », fit l'Italien en se levant, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Puis il tapa dans ses mains en se tournant vers les derniers élèves installés dans la salle commune. « Allez, les jeunes, c'est l'heure d'aller au pieu. Du balai ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Zabini ! », lui répondit effrontément un garçonnet d'une douzaine d'années, assis en tailleur sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir noir. Daphné éclata d'un rire aigu tandis que Blaise approchait d'un air menaçant. La quasi-totalité des élèves quitta précipitamment les lieux pour regagner leurs dortoirs.

« Je te demande pardon ? », fit l'Italien en se plantant face au jeune récalcitrant.

Le gamin semblait avoir perdu quelque peu de sa contenance et il se mit à bégayer horriblement. « C'est vrai quoi … tous les jeudis soirs, c'est la même chose… dans salle commune, il y a « commune », on y reste si on veut… »

Hermione se retourna sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Zabini ? Laisse ces élèves tranquilles ! Tu veux que je te colle un rapport ? » Quelque chose heurta alors le crâne d'Hermione et la jeune fille se retourna pour constater que Daphné lui jetait des Noises sur la tête.

« Merlin, regardez-moi ça, les pièces tiennent toutes seules dans sa tignasse ! », railla la Serpentard tandis que Draco éclatait de rire. Cela sembla décontenancer quelque peu Daphné de voir Harry Potter rire de sa blague tandis que Draco Malfoy restait de marbre.

« Arrête, Daphné », marmonna sombrement Théodore en lui renvoyant ses propres projectiles récupérés dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait empoigné le petit Serpentard récalcitrant par l'arrière de son pull et l'avait envoyé valser en direction des dortoirs, avant de refermer la porte du couloir. « Je t'en prie, Granger, fais-le ton rapport ! Mais il faudra également que tu expliques ce que tu fais dans une salle commune qui n'est pas la tienne, une demi-heure après le couvre-feu, en train de participer à un jeu d'argent interdit par le règlement, sans compter ce qu'on s'apprête à faire dans environ dix à quinze secondes… En gros, parle et tu es foutue autant que nous. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, inquiète. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous- » Elle vit Zabini grimper sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, faire basculer l'un des portrait accrochés au mur et révéler une porte cachée. Daphné repoussa sa chaise et sautilla allègrement jusqu'à Blaise, réceptionnant les verres, les bouteilles et autres denrées illicites qu'il sortait de leur cachette.

« Ben voyons, tu es à Serpentard, _Granger_, à quoi tu t'attendais… ? », fit Harry en imitant à la perfection les intonations traînantes et moqueuses de Malfoy. Hermione se retourna et il lui jeta un regard appuyé.

La Gryffondor regarda, consternée, les verres et les bouteilles d'alcools divers s'entasser dans les bras de Daphné, puis sur la table lorsque celle-ci déversa son chargement devant eux.

« Personnellement », fit Harry imitant à s'y méprendre le ton méprisant du vrai Malfoy, « je ne suis pas hyper chaud pour partager notre précieuse marchandise avec des Gryffondors. » Hermione lui jeta un regard soulagé pour le remercier de ce sauvetage très intelligent, mais c'était sans compter sur Nott. Le brun se leva et frappa du poing sur la table, détruisant les piles parfaites de Gallions qui s'amoncelaient devant Draco.

« Tu fais chier, Malfoy », s'emporta Nott, croyant s'adresser au véritable Draco Malfoy. « Y'en a marre de tes préjugés à la con. Tu ne peux même pas faire un effort pour _une seule_ soirée !? » Nott vit alors Harry Potter le regarder avec des yeux ronds (sans se douter qu'il s'agissait en fait du Serpentard) et rougit légèrement. « Non, mais c'est vrai quoi … Il est sans arrêt pénible avec ça. Et pourtant, regardez … » Nott écarta les bras. « On passe pas une si mauvaise soirée que ça, tous ensemble, non ? »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Nott regarda tour à tour tous les occupants de la tablée. Daphné lui jetait un regard dubitatif, haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé. Blaise s'était figé, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main et un verre dans l'autre. Potter le fixait toujours avec des yeux ronds, tandis que (ô surprise !) Malfoy semblait à présent lui sourire un peu. Et enfin, Hermione… Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents.

Théodore se rassit, soudain rouge comme une tomate, pendant que Blaise et Daphné échangeaient des sourires narquois.

« Ok, juste un verre alors… », céda Hermione, tandis que Théodore la gratifiait aussitôt d'un large sourire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

**Bon, on se doute bien que ça ne va pas être « juste un verre ». J'espère que ce plantage de décor vous a donné des idées ! Alors, on se la fait en mode Very Bad Trip ? J'ai très envie de découvrir vos idées et vos reviews, pour pouvoir me lancer dans la suite de cette aventure. Si jamais il y en a qui sont carrément inspirés pour écrire TOUTE la suite, pas de problème ! Mentionnez-le simplement dans le résumé de votre publication et prévenez-moi par MP pour que je vienne lire immédiatement votre création et reviewer à mon tour ! :D**

**J'ai hâte de voir tout ça !**

**Bisous**

**Xérès**


	2. Chapter 2

**Echange Standard (deuxième partie)**

**Attention, voici un pavé de 38 pages de gros délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Enfin, si vous avez déjà lu la première partie et décidé (malgré tout) de continuer, c'est que votre degré de folie ne doit pas être loin du mien… u_u Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et participé à la moisson des idées : Lety31, Eliane Gil, Elena Grape, AydenQuileute, lisou, Titi18000, Keiry95, IostonSaturne, Petitestef, Piitchoun, Liliane, ElisabethStaffe, JustanotherTime, Mione159, sarahblue1, luli123, Sylfen, Sarah Guyot, Areka Motionless, coconutcrusher, dragoloveblog, Goutte-de-Mer, Carboplatine, Babar.**

~o~

« Ooooooh, c'est pas vraiii, meeeeer-crediiii », jura Hermione en tentant maladroitement de s'extirper du canapé en cuir. Elle tourna la tête et une douleur sourde lui traversa la nuque et le front. Interdite, elle observa avec circonspection la décoration rouge et or qui l'entourait. Elle ne se rappelait même pas être revenue dans la tour de Gryffondor. Merlin, comment était-ce possible ? Baissant les yeux sur sa montre, elle constata avec horreur qu'elle était censée être en cours de Métamorphoses depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Comment les élèves de Gryffondor avaient-ils tous pu passer devant elle et aller en classe ou au petit-déjeuner sans même la réveiller ? Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas seule : la tête brune ébouriffée d'Harry, en état semi-comateux sur un tapis orangé, dépassait au pied du canapé. Et Hermione se souvint. Ce n'était pas Harry, mais Malfoy dans ce corps. Du moins, c'était encore le cas lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à enchaîner les verres d'alcool la veille. Et il n'était toujours pas Harry, lorsqu'ils s'étaient…

Hermione pâlit. Des bribes de souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle décida de les ignorer. Mieux valait enterrer ces choses bien profondément et les oublier. Elle se leva, chancelante et donna un léger coup de pied dans la cuisse d'Harry (ou était-ce encore Malfoy ?), le tout en grognant abondamment. Le moindre mouvement semblait se répercuter au centième dans son cerveau et la mettait au supplice.

Un son similaire se fit entendre dans la gorge d'Harry, étalé sur le sol. Hermione tapota avec plus d'insistance l'épaule du brun et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Granger ? », grommela le jeune homme en se frottant le visage. L'interpellée grimaça. Manifestement, c'était toujours Malfoy là-dedans. Le Serpentard sembla venir à la même conclusion et tâtonna avec fébrilité ses cheveux bruns, sa cicatrice avant de pousser un soupir agacé. « Génial. »

« Grouille, on est censés être en Métamorphoses depuis dix minutes », répondit Hermione en constatant avec horreur que les premiers boutons de sa blouse étaient ouverts et sa cravate complètement relâchée. « Par Merlin, j'avais dit juste un verre… Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là ? »

Malfoy se leva péniblement et regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés et la bouche désagréablement pâteuse. « Quel cours t'as dit ? », marmonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Métamorphoses », répondit Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement. Elle vérifia son reflet dans un miroir accroché au mur et constata le désastre capillaire qu'étaient devenus ses cheveux. « McGonagall va nous tuer… »

Elle sursauta en voyant Malfoy (sous les traits de son meilleur ami) se glisser derrière elle et plonger une main dans les boucles de la jeune fille, tout en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est pas croyable, y'a vraiment tout un écosystème là-dedans… », ironisa-t-il tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard féroce et dégageait sa main aventureuse d'une tape. Le jeune homme sourit avec malice et l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire pivoter vers lui. « Maintenant, voyons si ce que tu disais hier soir est vrai… » Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de celui d'Hermione et la Gryffondor se raidit, avant d'attraper le Serpentard par les oreilles et empêcher sa tête d'avancer encore.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, Malfoy ? », aboya-t-elle, bien qu'elle devinât parfaitement ses intentions. L'autre lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Ce que je-… » Draco se tut. Puis son expression de surprise se mua en colère et il lui jeta un regard déplaisant. « Ah ouais d'accord, je vois. »

« Alors tu as bien de la chance, éclaire-moi !? », mentit sèchement Hermione tandis que Draco s'éloignait avec raideur.

« Granger et ses belles paroles… Que de la gueule. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. _Quelles paroles ? Je pensais plutôt à des actes…,_ marmonna sa conscience tout en pensant que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez ce type. Puis son regard attrapa l'horloge accrochée au mur et elle poussa un cri, se souvenant de leur problème imminent.

Ni une ni deux, elle disparut dix secondes dans le dortoir des filles, revint avec son sac à dos et sortit de la salle commune. Elle entendit bientôt les pas précipités de Draco derrière elle, puis les pas la rejoignirent et une des mains du corps d'Harry empoigna son bras. « T'es trop lente, Granger ! A cause de toi, on va finir par être vraiment en retard… », grommela Draco en se mettant à courir tout en la traînant dans son sillage. _A cause de moi ? Il est gonflé !_, pensa Hermione, se laissant malgré tout emporter. Ils arrivèrent bientôt, essoufflés et pantelants devant la porte de la salle de Métamorphoses. Draco frappa et tourna la poignée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et leur jetèrent des regards curieux. Quant à McGonagall, elle fulminait.

« Il était temps ! », grinça l'enseignante en les fusillant du regard. « Miss Granger, Monsieur… _Potter_… »

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard. La façon dont elle avait prononcé le nom d'Harry était si cinglante… Slughorn avait manifestement mis les autres professeurs au courant de l'échange. Hermione baissa les yeux avec une expression contrite, s'apercevant avec horreur qu'elle avait reboutonné son chemisier n'importe comment. Elle plaqua une main sur sa poitrine et fonça s'asseoir à côté de Ron, qui leur avait gardé deux places dans sa rangée. Malfoy la suivit, les yeux rivés au sol et s'assit à sa droite.

Ron leur jeta un regard étrange et attendit que McGonagall se soit de nouveau éloignée en direction du tableau noir pour se pencher vers Hermione. « Vous étiez où ? Je vous ai attendus jusqu'à minuit ! », souffla-t-il tandis qu'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de remettre les boutons de sa blouse dans l'ordre. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Malfoy la regardait faire avec un sourire narquois et le fusilla du regard. Il répondit par un haussement de sourcil insolent par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

« On était… quelque part », répondit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ron. « De toute façon, tu devais être suffisamment occupé avec _Lav-Lav_, non ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Ce matin, je vous ai secoués comme des pruniers mais impossible de vous réveiller… Et Lavande a dit que vous étiez assez grands pour vous lever tous seuls. » Puis après quelques secondes, il grimaça. « Vous sentez bizarre tous les deux », chuchota-t-il à nouveau tandis que Malfoy levait ses yeux émeraude en direction du plafond.

« L'odeur de la débauche… », railla-t-il tout en s'assurant que McGonagall était toujours en train d'expliquer comment changer un végétal en animal. « Hermione et moi, on s'est dévergondés hier soir… »

« N'importe quoi, _Harry_… », protesta Hermione en le fusillant du regard. « C'est juste qu'on a couru. On était en retard en classe. »

« Ah ouais et vous avez fait un détour par la tanière du Calmar géant ? Vous puez la vase, sérieux », maugréa Ron. Mais il n'eut jamais la réponse. McGonagall venait de faire léviter son manuel de Métamorphoses pour le lui coller sous le nez.

« Monsieur Weasley, merci de porter un peu plus d'attention à ce qu'il se passe dans mon cours », dit-elle sèchement, tandis que Malfoy riait sous cape. Ron replongea donc dans son bouquin et Hermione en profita pour faire de même. Tous les prétextes seraient bons pour éviter les questions gênantes. Malfoy n'ayant pas emporté les affaires de classe d'Harry, le garnement se pencha outrageusement sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour faire semblant de lire, la gratifiant au passage d'un sourire déplacé.

Les minutes s'égrenaient doucement et Hermione sentit progressivement le trop-plein de whisky et l'absence cruelle de petit-déjeuner faire des ravages acides dans son estomac. Tournant la tête, elle vit que Malfoy, malgré ses airs bravaches, n'en menait pas large non plus et se tortillait sur son siège. Remarquant l'air interrogateur de la Gryffondor, il se pencha vers elle.

« Granger … j'ai un gros souci ! », chuchota-t-il, tout en surveillant McGonagall du coin de l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça m'intéresse ? », demanda-t-elle en tentant d'adopter un ton neutre, tout en continuant néanmoins de prendre des notes.

« J'ai envie de pisser… », l'ignora-t-il tandis qu'Hermione se figeait, la plume levée, et grimaçait.

« Et tu partages cette information avec moi parce que … ? », demanda-t-elle avec une expression dégoûtée.

« Tu comprends pas, Granger ? », siffla-t-il, horrifié. « Il va falloir que je la touche ! La bestiole de Potter ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Même si son apparence actuelle allégeait étrangement l'ambiance entre eux, il avait officiellement dépassé les bornes. « Je crois me souvenir _très_, _très_ vaguement que tu es allé aux toilettes cette nuit et tu n'as pas fait autant d'histoires… », marmonna-t-elle, en baissant la voix au maximum. Ron, à sa gauche, ne cessait de leur jeter des regards étranges.

« Cette nuit, j'étais complètement ivre, je ne m'en souviens même pas ! », protesta Draco en faisant semblant de prendre des notes avec un bout de parchemin et une plume gracieusement prêtés par sa voisine, après avoir vu que McGonagall regardait dans leur direction.

« Et bien recommence, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? », railla Hermione en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

« Me bourrer la gueule à chaque fois que je voudrai aller aux toilettes, c'est ça ta solution ? », marmonna Draco en secouant la tête. « Et dire qu'il y en a qui disent que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération. »

_Et voilà, c'est reparti…_, gémit intérieurement la Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te propose d'autre, de te la tenir peut-être ? », s'énerva Hermione.

« Tu ferais ça ? », rétorqua Malfoy avec un sourire narquois. « Remarque, après hier soir, rien de plus logique... »

Hermione lui jeta un regard méprisant. « Espèce de porc. »

« Traînée. »

~o~

Enfin après deux heures de torture, le cours de Métamorphoses prit fin et Hermione plia ses affaires en quatrième vitesse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut la première à sortir de la salle, suivie de près par Malfoy. Pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, voir Harry Potter et Hermione Granger aussi proches l'un de l'autre n'était absolument pas perturbant. Mais un œil plus aguerri aurait immédiatement remarqué que si Hermione Granger marchait aussi vite, ce n'était pas pour se rendre au cours suivant mais bel et bien pour semer son « meilleur ami ».

« _Granger_, on n'a toujours pas résolu mon problème ! », siffla Malfoy en tentant de marcher à la même vitesse que la Gryffondor.

« Malfoy, je me fous et me contrefous des déboires de ta vessie. De un parce que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, de deux parce que tu es un grand garçon capable de faire pipi tout seul, de trois… » Hermione s'arrêta de parler, ne trouvant pas de troisième raison et poussa une exclamation irritée. « Débrouille-toi, zut à la fin ! »

Le regard de Draco se posa sur la porte des toilettes des garçons, à quelques mètres dans le couloir. « T'as raison. De toute façon, j'en peux plus. Attends-moi là. »

« Quoi ? », s'écria Hermione, indignée. « Je ne vais pas t'attendre. Il faut que j'aille en cours. »

« Granger, tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne sais pas quel est le prochain cours, tu es la seule de nous deux à avoir tes affaires et donc on est condamnés à rester ensemble pour le moment. C'est ça ou risquer de perdre des points… », rétorqua Draco en s'éloignant en direction des toilettes.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire insolent. « Je me fiche pas mal que tu perdes des points, Malf- _Harry_ », se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt en voyant un première année remonter le couloir dans leur direction.

« Réfléchis, _Hermione_, à quelle maison vont-ils retirer des points ? Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? », fit le jeune homme en faisant un geste de la main en direction de son visage temporaire.

_Il a raison, le bougre…_, jura intérieurement Hermione tandis que Malfoy disparaissait dans les sanitaires. Elle se laissa tomber le dos contre le mur près des toilettes et soupira. Cette journée ne pouvait décidément pas commencer plus mal. Du moins le croyait-elle avant de voir Colin Crivey approcher avec une expression vexée.

« Salut Colin », fit gentiment Hermione tandis que le garçonnet lui jetait un regard étrange. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Colin haussa les sourcils. « Je te retourne la question. »

Hermione se figea, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant les entrailles. Colin Crivey était d'ordinaire un garçon enjoué et charmant. La seule fois où Hermione l'avait vu avec cette expression était le jour où un Serpentard avait coincé son livre de soins aux créatures magiques dans les toilettes. « Comment ça ? », s'enquit-elle.

Colin fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit un petit papier froissé. « Est-ce que _ceci_ te dit quelque chose ? A tout hasard ? »

Hermione tendit la main pour saisir le papier et baissa les yeux sur l'écriture désordonnée et l'encre baveuse avec laquelle étaient écrits deux mots : « Développe-moi ! »

_On dirait l'écriture d'Harry… du « vrai » Harry…_, pensa-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

« Figure-toi que mon appareil photo a été subtilisé cette nuit », grinça Colin en lui jetant un regard furieux. « Subtilisé et utilisé pour prendre des photos. »

« Oui euh… parce que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont faits. Prendre des photos », marmonna lamentablement Hermione.

« Beaucoup de photos. Et ce matin, j'ai retrouvé l'appareil dans un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, surmonté de ce petit message », reprit Colin sur un ton badin.

Le silence retomba entre eux.

« Ouais, hmm… C'est dingue, franchement… », marmonna Hermione en regardant ailleurs. « Les gens n'ont plus aucun respect… »

« Tu m'en diras tant », lâcha sèchement Colin en la fixant sans ciller.

« Et alors ? Tu … tu les as développées ? », demanda Hermione, nerveuse.

« Oui. »

Nouveau silence.

« Ah. »

A cet instant, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit toute grande et un « Harry Potter » visiblement soulagé sortit en frottant ses mains propres et mouillées sur son pantalon.

« La vache, Granger, c'était vraiment bizarre mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! », souffla Draco en se postant à côté d'Hermione, littéralement rouge de honte. « J'ai passé huit fois du savon sur mes mains, tu crois que ça suffit ? », ajouta-t-il en levant ses doigts sous les yeux d'Hermione, qui grimaça de dégoût.

« Salut Harry », fit froidement Colin en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

« Ah, salut … euh … toi ! », marmonna Draco en lui décochant un regard soupçonneux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce mioche à me regarder comme ça ?_

Colin reporta son attention sur Hermione, dont le teint avait viré au rouge pivoine. « Rendez-vous dans la cinquième salle à gauche du portrait de Griselda la Cruelle, au troisième étage, après le déjeuner. Avec toute votre petite bande. Sinon, j'en fais un paquet cadeau pour Dumbledore. »

« On y sera », fit précipitamment Hermione, penaude.

Colin adressa un nouveau regard glacial à « Harry », puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux, tandis que Malfoy le regardait s'éloigner, perplexe.

« C'est quoi son problème, à ce nain ? », demanda Malfoy tandis qu'Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Il semblerait que dans notre soûlographie hier soir, on ait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'emparer de l'appareil photo de Colin… », grinça-t-elle en lui tendant le petit papier estampillé « Développe-moi ! »

A sa grande surprise, Draco éclata de rire. « Ah ouiii, l'appareil photo ! Je croyais qu'il appartenait à Blaise. »

Hermione tourna deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en direction du brun. « Il y avait un appareil photo ? »

« Bah oui », fit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié _**ça aussi**_ ? Tu as passé au moins une heure cette nuit à essayer de nous apprendre à faire des … euh… des _salamis_ ? Des _salsifis_ ? »

L'esprit d'Hermione se mit à fonctionner à toute allure pour essayer de comprendre ce que voulait dire Malfoy. Lorsque soudain une petite ampoule sembla s'allumer dans le trou noir intersidéral qu'étaient devenus ses souvenirs de la nuit passée. « Tu veux dire… des _selfies_ ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête et tendit son index dans sa direction. « C'est ça ! Des selfies ! », claironna-t-il, ravi.

« Oh Seigneur… », marmonna Hermione en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Puis d'un pas chancelant, elle tourna le dos à Malfoy et se dirigea vers leur prochain cours, mortifiée.

Le blond la regarda quelques secondes s'éloigner. Bon sang, comme hier soir sous l'influence de l'alcool, c'était tellement simple, tellement évident d'être sympa avec elle quand … quand il n'était pas lui-même. Comme si ne pas être identifié par autrui en tant que Draco Malfoy le « libérait » d'un poids. Et cela semblait avoir le même effet sur Granger, si l'on considérait la manière dont hier soir elle l'avait-…

« Bon, tu t'amènes ? », fit la voix agacée de la brunette depuis le bout du couloir, rompant le fil de ses pensées. Sans discuter, il lui emboîta le pas.

~o~

Un petit souffle d'air frais lui chatouillant le lobe de l'oreille, Harry Potter grogna et se retourna sous son édredon moelleux. La bouche pâteuse, les yeux secs sous ses paupières closes, il ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir de son lit, sous peine (il en était persuadé) de succomber immédiatement aux assauts d'une migraine carabinée.

Une nouvelle brise vint caresser sa joue et il poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Que quelqu'un ferme cette fenêtre… », marmonna-t-il tandis qu'un rire cristallin retentissait juste derrière son oreille.

_Que-que-quoi ?_

Comme monté sur ressorts, Harry se redressa sur son séant, portant aussitôt une main à sa tempe. _Et bim, la migraine_. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait suivre.

Une main fine se glissa sous sa chemise à moitié ouverte et vint caresser ses abdominaux ainsi que l'élastique de son boxer. « Hello, Draco… », minauda Pansy Parkinson en titillant le nombril du blond de son index. « Bien dormi ? »

« Draco » tourna un visage horrifié en direction de Parkinson, allongée sur le flanc en petite culotte et soutien-gorge. Et c'est alors qu'il se souvint. Retenue. Chaudron explosé. Echange. Poker. Alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. Encore de l'alcool. Une grosse marrade en compagnie de 'lui-même' et impliquant pour une raison mystérieuse une règle millimétrée. Puis le black-out total…

Et Pansy.

« AAAAAAAH ! », hurla Harry en reculant tant bien que mal sous son édredon. Le bord du lit arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu et le Survivant tomba à la renverse, se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol du dortoir vert et argent.

« Mon nounours, ça va ? », fit Parkinson en se penchant par-dessus le bord du lit pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Harry la dévisagea, hébété, puis tendit le bras (et l'index) en direction de la Serpentard.

« Reste. Loin. De moi », aboya-t-il à la manière d'un prêtre en pleine séance d'exorcisme.

Le visage de Pansy se rembrunit et avec des gestes secs, elle rassembla ses vêtements et se rhabilla.

« Pauvre type ! », beugla-t-elle avant de quitter le dortoir des garçons sous les applaudissements de quelques élèves traînant dans les couloirs.

Péniblement, Harry se retourna sur le sol et se mit à genoux, encore sous le choc. Il venait à peine de parvenir à se mettre debout lorsque Blaise et Théo passèrent la tête à l'intérieur du dortoir, de larges sourires aux lèvres.

« Mec, t'es mon Dieu ! », fit Blaise en avançant vers Harry, la main levée.

Harry regarda un instant la main brandie et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Zabini s'attendait certainement à ce qu'il la frappe. Ce qu'il fit… et Zabini sembla satisfait.

« Toutes ces années passées à tenter de repousser Pansy en vain, alors que tout ce qu'il suffisait de faire c'était céder à ses avances et la saluer le lendemain matin avec un magistral ' .DE MOI' », s'esclaffa Blaise en imitant à la perfection l'expression horrifiée qu'Harry avait eue quelques dizaines de secondes plus tôt, alors qu'il pointait son index tremblant sur Parkinson. L'Italien s'esclaffa. « Ah Merlin ! 'Reste. Loin. De moi' », l'imita-t-il encore, hilare. « C'était absolument magnifique. Du génie. »

« Non, c'est pas du tout-… enfin, je veux dire… », balbutia « Draco » en se passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est bon, tu nous raconteras tes exploits plus tard », fit Blaise en balayant ses bégaiements d'un revers de main. « Granger et le Balafré veulent qu'on les rejoigne quelque part au troisième étage dans cinq minutes… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris pourquoi mais ça avait l'air important… »

« Je suis sûr que ça l'est », approuva Théodore tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rose. « Hermione ne nous ferait pas déranger si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Blaise esquissa un sourire narquois. « Regardez-moi ce gentil toutou, qui tire la langue depuis hier soir… », se moqua le métis en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Théo. « Lève la papatte, remue la queue, je suis sûr que Granger te donnera _encore_ un sucre. »

L'autre le fusilla du regard, en même temps que « Draco », ce que Blaise sembla trouver très déroutant. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? », fit le métis en écartant les bras.

« Rien », grommela Harry en secouant la tête. « Donnez-moi deux minutes, je vous rejoins dans la salle commune. »

« Ça marche ! », s'écria Blaise en se dirigeant vers la sortie. A un mètre de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois en direction d'Harry et tendit son index vers lui avec une expression de mort-vivant. « Reeeeste. Loiiiin. De moiiiiii ! », hulula-t-il tandis que Théodore éclatait de rire.

Harry les regarda partir, consterné.

~o~

Arrivés au troisième étage, Hermione et Malfoy se mirent en quête de la salle indiquée par Colin. La Gryffondor venait de localiser le portrait de Griselda la Cruelle lorsque des voix se firent entendre au fond du couloir.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici », fit la voix agacée de Daphné. Celle de Théodore lui répondit aussitôt.

« Hermione a insisté pour que toutes les personnes présentes hier soir après l'Heure du Whisky soient là », répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Hermione par ci, Hermione par là… tu nous les brises, Théo. Ce n'est pas parce que hier soir vous vous êtes léché les amygdales que- Oh salut, Granger ! Potter… », les salua Daphné en affichant un sourire aussi faux que son mini sac à main en imitation peau de serpent.

Hermione la regardait avec de grands yeux catastrophés (_léché les amygd- Quoiiii, lui aussi_ ?) et à ses côtés, Malfoy arborait une expression indéfinissable. La tête ronde de Colin Crivey fit irruption d'une salle un peu plus loin et le garçonnet haussa un sourcil. « Par ici, bande de voleurs… », grinça-t-il en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

« Daphné, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'lécher les amygdales' ? », fit Hermione à mi-voix en suivant Daphné de près. Greengrass leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora superbement, entrant dans la salle où se trouvait Colin.

Le petit groupe s'entassa tant bien que mal dans le local exigu plongé dans la pénombre.

« C'est quoi ce délire, nain Gryffondor n°37 ? Tu nous fais un plan pervers, ou quoi ? », cracha Blaise en se plaquant contre un mur pour laisser entrer « Harry » et Hermione.

« Nain Gryff- ?, je m'appelle Colin Crivey ! », protesta Colin en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit », railla l'Italien avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Colin le fusilla du regard et haussa les épaules. « A ta place, je ne ferais pas le malin… j'ai assez de preuves pour me faire payer des camions entiers de friandises de chez Honeydukes de la part de chacun d'entre vous et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

« Si tu penses qu'on va accepter de te tuer au diabète sucré, tu te trompes, demi-portion. Je préfère les morts rapides », siffla Daphné en posant les poings sur les hanches. « Allez, accouche, n°37. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? »

« Je m'appelle- », commença Colin, mais le regard noir de Daphné le dissuada de continuer. Il poussa un soupir. « Vous avez volé et utilisé mon appareil photo cette nuit. »

« C'est pas moi, je croyais que c'était l'appareil de Bl- de Zabini », fit Malfoy en haussant les épaules de son corps d'emprunt.

« J'ai pas dit que c'était le mien, j'ai juste dit que je l'avais trouvé par hasard ! », se défendit Blaise en levant les paumes vers le plafond.

« Donne-moi ta définition de 'par hasard' … », marmonna Colin.

« Eh bien… », reprit le métis avec un haussement d'épaules. « Par hasard, on s'est retrouvés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en plein milieu de la nuit… Par hasard, ma main a fouillé dans un ou deux sacs abandonnés sur les lieux. Par hasard, cette même main a trouvé ton appareil photo, que j'ai emprunté. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, tu vois ? »

« Comment êtes-vous entrés dans la tour de Gryffondor ? », s'indigna Hermione tandis que Malfoy lui donnait des petits coups de coude précipités, avant de se pencher sur son oreille.

« Granger, tais-toi, c'est toi qui les as fait rentrer… », chuchota-t-il tandis que Daphné décochait un regard étrange en direction d'Hermione et de celui qu'elle croyait être Harry Potter. « Tu as dit que ce serait marrant de leur faire visiter Gryffondor, vu qu'on sortait justement de la salle de Serpentard… »

« J'ai dit ça, moi ? », fit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Malfoy lui répondit par un hochement de tête et se redressa, les bras croisés.

« Je disais donc… », reprit Colin avec un soupir agacé. « Vous m'avez volé mon appareil photo… » Il vit Zabini ouvrir la bouche pour protester et ne lui laissa aucune chance d'émettre le moindre son. « Zabini, un commentaire de plus et c'est mon poing qui va se retrouver _par hasard_ sur ton nez. »

Blaise referma la bouche illico.

« Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, vous vous trouvez actuellement dans la pièce que Dumbledore me permet d'utiliser en guise de labo photo », reprit Colin en désignant les murs autour de lui. En effet, quelques instruments et bacs remplis de liquides divers les entouraient et « Harry » sembla soudain très intéressé par le décor.

« Ah ouais, tiens, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu faisais de toutes ces photos de Pot- euh de moi… », se corrigea Malfoy tandis qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard d'avertissement. « T'es quoi ? une espèce de pervers ? Tu photographies aussi les jeunes filles dans les douches ? »

« Non, Harry, bien sûr que non ! », s'écria Colin, scandalisé par les propos de son héros. Lequel parut affreusement déçu.

« Ah, dommage… », marmonna-t-il en jetant néanmoins un œil à une pile de clichés éparpillés sur une table.

Hermione secoua la tête et poussa un soupir. « Bon, concrètement, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Colin ? »

Le visage du gamin s'éclaira. « Confiseries, livres, produits de contrebande Weasley, aide aux devoirs… », ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction d'Hermione. « Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tout ce que je vous demanderai, je l'aurai. Et en échange, je ne diffuse pas les photos et je vous rendrai les négatifs. »

Daphné éclata de rire. « Tu rêves, gamin ! Comment on sait que les photos sont compromettantes ? Il est hors de question que je te paye quoi que ce soit, surtout si les images ne sont pas suffisamment explicites et/ou identifiables. »

« C'est du racket, Colin », le morigéna Hermione avec un air sévère.

« Je sais, oui », acquiesça le garçonnet avec un sourire malicieux. « Mais selon toi, entre le gamin coupable de racket et la bande de sauvages qui violent à peu près une centaine de règlements de Poudlard rien que sur les clichés qui ont été pris, lesquels seront les plus punis ? »

Le silence s'abattit dans la petite pièce.

« Et encore, une centaine, je suis gentil… », acheva Colin en chantonnant.

« Espèce de sale petit-», commença Malfoy, les bras tendus vers la gorge de Colin. Mais il fut devancé par Hermione, qui se planta juste devant le jeune Gryffondor, avec une expression furieuse.

« Accio dernières photos développées ! », hurla-t-elle tandis qu'une enveloppe épaisse était projetée dans sa main.

« Ça ne te servira à rien », minauda Colin en croisant les bras. « Les négatifs sont sous clef dans cette armoire et la-dite clef est en lieu sûr… Un sortilège bien plus puissant qu'un simple Collaporta protège également le verrou. »

Hermione posa ses yeux étincelants sur l'armoire en question et pointa sa baguette magique dessus.

« Un Alohomora ne suffira p-

Mais Colin ne termina jamais sa phrase.

« Incendio ! », hurla Hermione tandis que l'armoire toute entière s'embrasait comme un tas de brindilles sèches.

La mâchoire de Colin tomba si bas sur sa poitrine qu'il crut un instant ne plus jamais pouvoir la refermer.

« Bordel, Granger, mais t'es complètement cinglée ! », hurla Blaise en battant en retraite vers la sortie. Tous le suivirent et lorsque le petit groupe fut sorti dans le couloir, Hermione referma la porte d'un coup de baguette pour contenir les flammes. Par chance, le château était protégé par de nombreux sortilèges coupe-feu et en cas d'incendie, le brasier ne pouvait pas se propager aux autres pièces.

« Problème réglé », dit Hermione simplement en tournant les talons, l'enveloppe de clichés à la main.

Colin, toujours bouche bée la regarda s'éloigner et Daphné se pencha vers lui avec un sourire taquin. « Le répète pas, n°37, mais depuis hier soir, je trouve cette nana de plus en plus sympathique… », ironisa la Serpentard avant de lui assener une petite tape sur le dos et de s'éloigner à son tour.

~o~

« Hep, hep, hep, où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça, Granger ?! », aboya Blaise en courant pour la rattraper, le reste du groupe sur les talons.

« Pas tes oignons, Zabini », maugréa-t-elle, le poing serré sur l'enveloppe contenant les clichés. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le métis de la lui arracher d'entre les doigts. « Hé ! »

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser te tirer avec les preuves ? », ironisa-t-il en levant le bras pour tenir l'enveloppe hors de portée de la Gryffondor.

« Parce que tu crois que je suis assez bête pour laisser un Serpentard les conserver ? », s'énerva-t-elle en sautillant pour tenter d'atteindre l'enveloppe, en vain. « Si ça peut te rassurer, Zabini, je comptais les détruire. »

« Pas question que je te laisse partir avec, c'est moi qui vais les détruire », rétorqua l'autre tandis que le reste du groupe les rejoignait.

« Oh là, oh là, avant d'en arriver à de telles extrémités … », fit Malfoy en arrachant l'enveloppe des mains de Zabini. « Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Rends-moi ça, Potter. Pas de Gryffys à proximité directe ou indirecte de ces photographies », gronda Blaise.

_S'il savait_, pensa Malfoy en levant ses yeux émeraude au plafond.

« Le Balafré a raison », claironna Daphné avec un petit air supérieur. « On les regarde et ensuite on les détruit. De toute façon, ni vous ni nous n'avons d'intérêt à ce que le reste de l'école sache que les lions et les serpents ont fraternisé l'espace de quelques heures sous l'influence de l'alcool. »

« Trop d'alcool. Draco a même couché avec Pansy, c'est pour dire », marmonna Théo en poussant Blaise du coude.

Le métis s'esclaffa, tandis que Malfoy se décomposait littéralement. Celui-ci fronça le nez tellement fort que ses lunettes tombèrent tout au bout. « T'as couché avec Parkinson ? », siffla-t-il en direction de Harry, qui remit nerveusement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille droite.

« Euh, je sais pas, je… »

« Aaah… mais … AH ! », s'exclama Malfoy d'une voix dégoûtée, tandis qu'Hermione tentait de le retenir par une manche. « Mais … comment tu as pu faire … AH ! Avec MON C- »

« _Harry_ ! », s'écria Hermione en lui faisant les gros yeux. Autour d'eux, tous dévisageaient « Harry » avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Binoclard, sa cicatrice lui fait mal ? », railla Daphné tandis que Malfoy tentait de reprendre son calme en respirant profondément.

« Allons dehors », ordonna Hermione en entraînant Malfoy par le bras. « Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes avec ces photos de malheur. »

Hermione et Malfoy en tête, le petit groupe traversa le château, sortit par la grande porte et se dirigea vers un petit bosquet à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Au cours du trajet, Harry les rejoignit en accélérant le pas et se pencha vers Hermione et son autre lui-même.

« Ecoute, je me suis réveillé et elle était dans mon lit, à moitié nue… Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! », murmura Harry tandis que Malfoy sifflait de colère et secouait sa tête brune ébouriffée.

« Tu réalises qu'après ça, Parkinson ne va plus me lâcher ? Sauf si, je l'espère, tu es nul au lit, auquel cas elle n'osera même plus me regarder en face … », marmonna sèchement Malfoy.

« Tu es dégoûtant, Malfoy », souffla Hermione en fusillant le brun du regard. « D'ailleurs, je croyais que Pansy avait déjà un petit-ami… », acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond.

« Ça te va bien de faire ce genre de remarques, Granger. Parce que dans le genre, t'es pas mal non plus… », grinça Draco en secouant la tête.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers lui et remarqua qu'il regardait partout sauf dans sa direction.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Malfoy ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules. « C'est ça, fais genre t'as oublié… », cracha-t-il avant d'accélérer le pas pour les distancer.

Derrière eux Daphné et Blaise échangeaient des regards appuyés.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres, ces trois-là depuis hier ? », demanda la jeune fille tandis que Blaise hochait la tête.

« Ultra bizarres, même. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se faire des messes basses et des regards discrets. C'est perturbant », répondit le métis. Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dites, les vipères. Crachez votre venin ailleurs. Un peu de fraternité entre les maisons ne peut pas nous faire de mal… », fit le jeune homme alors que Blaise et Daphné poussaient de longs soupirs agacés.

« Toi, de toute façon, tant que tu peux continuer de lécher les bottes de Granger… », marmonna Daphné.

« Ou autre chose », ajouta Blaise avec un clin d'œil narquois.

Théodore allait rétorquer mais se retint en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la forêt. Un petit coin calme et peu fréquenté, parfait pour étudier et faire disparaître les clichés dans le plus grand secret. Une fois tous assis sur le sol en rond, Malfoy décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit la pile de photos. La première lui arracha un éclat de rire tonitruant et il la jeta au centre de leur petit cercle.

…

_Salle commune de Gryffondor. 00h27_

_« Gran-Hermione ! Viens voir par-là ! », la héla Malfoy depuis le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Daphné, déjà bien alcoolisée, regardait fixement Harry lui faire une démonstration de jongles avec le ballon de foot de Dean Thomas, en poussant de temps à autre de petits éclats de rire aigus lorsque la balle percutait le mobilier._

_Hermione se leva de sa chaise et tituba légèrement. _Oh, j'ai dû boire un tout petit peu trop…_, pensa-t-elle, tandis que Blaise lui tendait son verre de nouveau plein. _Bon, après celui-là, j'arrête…_ Vidant la moitié de son nouveau verre d'un trait, elle approcha de celui qui arborait le visage de son meilleur ami. _Merlin, c'est perturbant. Si ça continue, je vais finir par oublier que c'est Malfoy à l'intérieur de ce corps…

_« Pose-toi ici », fit Malfoy en tapotant les coussins à côté de lui. Hermione envisagea un instant de refuser (après tout, elle n'était pas son chien !) mais les vapeurs de whisky embrumant légèrement son esprit, elle s'exécuta et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sofa. « Je vais te coiffer ! », claironna le brun avec une expression ravie._

_« Ah ! », s'esclaffa Hermione en finissant son whisky (dont le verre fut aussitôt de nouveau rempli par Blaise). « Crois-moi, j'ai déjà tout essayé, c'est sans zespoir. » Hermione baissa les yeux sur son verre et fronça les sourcils. « Tiens, mais… je croyais l'avoir fini… bof… », marmonna-t-elle avant d'avaler derechef trois longues gorgées supplémentaires._

_« Laisse faire le pro ! »_

_Hermione éclata de rire. « Ah oui, tu vas faire quoi ? Me plonger la tête dans ton pot de gel ? Me peroxyder le crâne ? », chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers l'oreille de Malfoy._

_Malfoy désigna du doigt Harry, dans son corps, et Hermione se retourna. Le blond papotait dans son coin avec Daphné, dont la fréquence des rires atteignait à présent des sommets. « Franchement, c'est pas si mal. Stylé, classe. Zéro défaut. Putain, je suis vraiment beau », murmura-t-il en regardant son corps usurpé par Harry._

_« Oh oui, un pur beau gosse », se moqua Hermione en gloussant. « Et les chevilles, ça va ? » Malfoy ne répondit pas et le temps qu'Hermione se retourne de nouveau vers lui, elle sentit ses cheveux animés par un sortilège. « Hééé ! », glapit-elle._

_« Le petit oiseau va sortiiiir ! », chantonna Malfoy, juste avant que le flash ne se déclenche._

…

« Oh. MON. DIEU », s'exclama Daphné en se penchant sur la photo.

« Attends, y'en a toute une série », gloussa Malfoy en jetant au sol six autres clichés plus ou moins bien cadrés et représentant tous la tête d'Hermione.

Hermione avec des couettes de Fifi Brindacier. Hermione avec un chignon choucrouté sur le haut du crâne. Hermione avec des piques dressées vers le ciel….

« Oh regardez, y'a même une version Weasley ! », fit Blaise en désignant du doigt un cliché représentant Hermione mortifiée, en roux incendiaire, le nez plongé dans son énième verre d'alcool.

« Imbécile ! », gronda Hermione en tentant de soustraire les clichés aux regards indiscrets.

« Moi j'aime bien celle-ci, avec les couettes basses », fit Théodore d'une toute petite voix.

« Ah non, je préfère le chignon », reprit Malfoy en tenant la photo entre ses doigts. « Ça lui donne carrément un air de bibliothécaire cochonne. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Malfoy leva tout d'abord un regard inquisiteur sur ses camarades, avant de réaliser. C'était typiquement le genre de commentaires qui passait très bien dans la bouche d'un Serpentard, mais pas du tout dans la bouche d'Harry Potter.

Hermione ferma lentement les yeux et expira longuement.

~o~

L'atmosphère était étouffante dans le laboratoire de Potions et le professeur Slughorn transpirait à grosses gouttes au-dessus de son chaudron.

« Si vous m'aviez laissé faire, j'aurais déjà terminé », fit une voix d'homme traînante et rauque depuis un recoin sombre.

Slughorn s'épongea le front de sa manche et se tourna dans la direction de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci s'était délibérément enfoncé dans les ténèbres et l'on y distinguait à peine sa silhouette. Ce qui était précisément le but recherché. Horace secoua la tête et allait rétorquer vertement lorsque la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée sur le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, accompagné d'une Minerva McGonagall survoltée.

« C'est inadmissible, Albus ! », tempêtait-elle tandis que Dumbledore s'avançait vers Slughorn avec un léger sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres. « Ces élèves doivent être punis ! Le pauvre Rusard a dû lessiver sa chatte plus de dix fois pour en retirer l'intégralité de la peinture rose dont ils l'ont recouverte… Nous avons de la chance qu'une association de protection des familiers de sorciers ne nous tombe pas sur le dos ! »

« Voyons, Minerva, ce sont des enfants… », fit Albus d'une voix apaisante, tandis que la Directrice de Gryffondor poussait une exclamation exaspérée et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ne m'en voulez pas, Minerva », fit la voix rauque depuis son coin obscur, « de ne pas éprouver plus de sympathie pour notre bonne vieille Miss Teigne. Mais des méfaits bien plus graves ont été commis cette nuit par cette bande de hooligans. Je me suis vu forcé d'annuler tous les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Dumbledore regarda dans la direction de la voix, ses yeux bleu clair pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Oh, Severus, je ne vous avais pas vu ! », s'exclama-t-il d'un ton léger. « Allons, sortez de là, c'est sûrement beaucoup moins grave que ça en a l'air… »

« Non. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Severus », le morigéna Minerva. « Nous n'allons pas nous moquer de vous… »

« Ce serait manquer cruellement de tact », renchérit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Un long soupir s'échappa du recoin sombre dans lequel Severus Rogue se terrait depuis le début de la matinée. Il y eut du mouvement et la silhouette noire du Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal s'avança vers la lumière. Le pied, puis la robe noire de Rogue apparurent aux yeux de tous, puis son torse, ses épaules, ses bras et enfin…

« Oh oh oh, ils ne vous ont pas raté », gloussa doucement McGonagall en se couvrant la bouche de la main. « Vous ressemblez à une version monstrueuse de Célestina Moldubec dans sa période punk rock. »

Severus Rogue tourna sa tête aux longs cheveux blonds méchés de mauve vers sa traîtresse de collègue. « Je vous pisse à la raie, Minerva. »

La dernière remarque changea les gloussements de la professeure de Métamorphose en ricanements nerveux. A côté d'elle, Dumbledore se raclait bruyamment la gorge pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Voyez le bon côté des choses, Severus », bredouilla Slughorn en haussant les épaules. « Ils ont échangé votre shampooing par un produit Weasley dont je connais bien la composition. Les effets ne dureront pas plus de 24 heures. Demain matin, vous retrouverez vos bons vieux cheveux gras- euh je veux dire noir corbeau, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Dumbledore opina du chef et se tourna vers Slughorn. « L'antidote est-il bientôt prêt ? »

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur », approuva Slughorn, tandis que Dumbledore sortait posément sa baguette de sa poche. « J'ai travaillé toute la nuit dessus. A partir de prélèvements de la potion de départ préparée par Malfoy et Potter, j'ai pu déterminer quels en étaient tous les ingrédients et élaborer l'antid-

« _Recurvite_ », souffla le Directeur tandis que toute trace de la potion disparaissait du chaudron, sous le regard scandalisé de Slughorn et de McGonagall.

« Mais… pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? », s'égosilla Slughorn tandis que Rogue secouait ses cheveux blonds et mauve d'adolescente rebelle en signe d'agacement.

« Oups ! », fit le Directeur en rangeant sa baguette, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« C'est une impression, ou vous tenez tout particulièrement à ce que Potter et Malfoy restent dans cet état jusqu'à dissipation des effets de la potion ? », grommela Rogue en jetant un regard circonspect au directeur. Pendant ce temps, Slughorn regardait son chaudron désespérément vide, au bord du suicide.

« Disons que je vois certains avantages à cette situation loufoque… », ironisa le vieil homme en haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes un grand malade », décréta McGonagall, s'attirant les regards surpris des trois autres hommes. Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à protester aussi vivement contre les décisions d'Albus. « Non, vraiment, d'habitude je suis de votre côté, mais là… »

On frappa à la porte du cachot et dans un froissement de robes, Rogue repartit aussitôt se terrer dans son petit coin à l'abri des regards. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ernie McMillan, son insigne de Préfet brillant fièrement sur sa poitrine, accompagné de deux minuscules premières années, trempés jusqu'aux os.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? », fit Ernie gravement. « Le Professeur Chourave m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. Il semblerait que des petits plaisantins aient piégé les toilettes des garçons du quatrième étage avec tout un stock de Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, pendant la nuit… Si vous voulez mon avis, je trouve ce genre de blague tout à fait déplacée. Fort heureusement, les pétards se sont déclenchés _après_ que ces pauvres petits aient tiré la chasse d'eau… »

« Beurk », fit la voix de Rogue dans un coin de la pièce. Ernie plissa les yeux pour sonder l'obscurité mais McGonagall poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers lui.

« Venez avec moi, tous les trois… » Elle passa la porte et se retourna une dernière fois en direction de Dumbledore. « Je vous préviens, Albus, il va falloir sévir. Entente entre les maisons ou pas ! »

Dumbledore se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'Ernie se tordait une dernière fois le cou pour essayer de voir qui se cachait dans l'obscurité de la salle de potions.

« C'était pas le professeur Rogue, tout au fond, Madame ? », demanda-t-il tandis que Minerva fermait la porte du cachot.

« Vous avez rêvé, McMillan », marmonna McGonagall avant d'entraîner les trois élèves à sa suite. « C'était Célestina Moldubec. »

Ernie lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne répondit pas.

~o~

_Couloir du quatrième étage. 02h12_

_« Alors ça y est, vous les avez mis ? », chuchota Daphné en se tenant maladroitement aux épaules d'Hermione. Le fait qu'Hermione elle-même tangue dangereusement de droite à gauche ne l'aidait certainement pas à garder son équilibre mais Daphné ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir._

_« Le premier type qui va aller aux toilettes dans cette cabine va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive », gloussa Blaise, tout en jetant un regard en direction de Théodore, qui faisait le guet au bout du couloir. Un concert de ricanements étouffés accueillit sa remarque et Blaise jeta des regards curieux autour de lui. « Où sont Potter et Draco ? », ânonna-t-il avant de reprendre une lampée de whisky directement à la bouteille._

_C'est alors que des miaulements atroces retentirent dans tout le couloir. Théodore, courant en zig zag, rattrapa les deux filles et Blaise avec un air légèrement paniqué. « Vous entendez ça ? C'est quoi ce bruit horrible ? »_

_« On dirait le paillasson sur pattes de Rusard », marmonna Daphné avec une grimace. « Vous vous rappelez la fois où ce fichu animal s'est fait pétrifier par le Basilic ? Y'avait cet imbécile au milieu du couloir qui criait 'Ma chaaaatte ! Ma chaaaatte ! Ils ont pétrifié ma chaaaatte !' Ben figurez-vous que ce jour-là, j'ai réalisé à quel point je pouvais avoir l'esprit mal placé… »_

_Hermione gloussa tandis que Blaise lui passait sa bouteille. Elle finissait d'en avaler une bonne gorgée lorsque Miss Teigne passa devant eux dans le couloir, courant de toute la force de ses petites pattes. Théo, Blaise, Daphné et Hermione la suivirent des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Puis Blaise secoua la tête. _

_« Cette couleur n'est pas naturelle », marmonna-t-il. Les autres secouèrent à leur tour la tête. Ils en étaient là dans leurs réflexions lorsque la voix éraillée de Rusard retentit dans un couloir voisin._

_« Qui est là ! Montrez-vous sales petits voyous ! »_

_Daphné écarquilla les yeux et mit la main devant sa bouche._

_« Oh merde, Rusard », siffla Hermione en refilant précipitamment la bouteille entamée à Blaise. « Tirons-nous ! »_

_« Mais… et les deux autres ? », chuchota Blaise tout en se laissant entraîner par Daphné._

_« C'est bon, ils trouveront bien une sortie, allez ! »_

~o~

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme photos ratées… », marmonna Draco en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. La pile de clichés flous ou indéchiffrables ne cessait de grandir et tous étaient penchés vers lui, dans l'attente d'un nouveau gros dossier à découvrir. Profitant de l'inattention des autres, Hermione s'empressa de faire disparaître les clichés de son relooking capillaire en les coinçant entre son dos et l'attache de son soutien-gorge.

« T'as déjà essayé de cadrer avec 18 grammes d'alcool dans le sang, toi ? », ironisa Harry en levant ses yeux gris au ciel. Draco haussa les épaules et jeta sur la pile des ratés un nouveau cliché. Mais Daphné s'en saisit aussitôt et colla son nez sur le papier, plissant les yeux.

« Attends, je reconnais celle-ci, j'ai pris cette série », dit-elle en arrachant des mains du brun la pile de photographies encore inexplorées. Elle en fit passer deux puis poussa une exclamation de triomphe. « Ah-ah ! Je le savais ! »

« Quoi ? », fit Harry en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour regarder l'image. « Oh », fit-il simplement.

« Regarde ça, Draco », fit Daphné en croyant s'adresser à son camarade de Serpentard. « La preuve tangible que la princesse de Gryffondor n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une dévergondée comme vous et moi. »

« Tu veux dire, comme toi ? », railla Blaise, tandis que Daphné lui tirait la langue.

Harry darda ses prunelles grises sur Hermione, qui pâlit dangereusement. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » Un mauvais pressentiment lui noua alors les entrailles, lorsque Draco détourna ostensiblement ses yeux d'émeraude et que Théodore vira au cramoisi. « Fais-moi voir ça… », aboya-t-elle en arrachant le cliché des mains de Daphné. Celle-ci arborait un sourire carnassier.

Aussi pétrifiée que si elle s'était retrouvée face au Basilic, Hermione baissa les yeux sur la photographie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un selfie pris par Daphné, rien de bien folichon en somme. Mais à l'arrière-plan, Hermione reconnut sa silhouette, entourée de deux autres. Face à elle, se tenait Harry Potter (ou plutôt Draco Malfoy dans le corps d'Harry Potter), avec lequel elle échangeait un baiser pour le moins torride. Et derrière elle, Nott tripotait ses hanches tout en dévorant sa nuque et ses épaules de ses lèvres.

« Pauvre Weasleychou », ironisa Daphné en poussant celui qu'elle croyait être Draco du coude. « Encore une fois, son meilleur ami lui fait de l'ombre… »

_Sauf que ce n'est PAS son meilleur ami…_, hurla intérieurement Hermione. _C'est un serpent déguisé en lion. Bon sang, je suis en train de me faire peloter par non pas un mais __**deux**__ serpents. MAIS COMMENT AI-JE PU OUBLIER UN TRUC PAREIL ?_

Hermione releva la tête, bouche bée. En face d'elle, Théodore semblait avoir carrément arrêté de respirer, tandis qu'Harry (le vrai Harry, dans le corps de Malfoy) lui jetait un regard gêné. Draco retira d'un geste vif ses lunettes de son nez et les essuya nonchalamment avec un pan de sa cape, comme si rien de tout cela ne le concernait. Hermione se souvint alors des remarques étranges qu'il avait laissé échapper tout au long de la matinée. Et de sa tentative pour l'embrasser à leur réveil. Si elle avait oublié (ou se forçait à oublier) une grande partie de la nuit précédente, manifestement, lui s'en rappelait chaque minute…

~o~

_Chemin du lac, 04h45._

_« Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est lourde… on dirait pas comme ça, pourtant… », maugréa Draco tandis qu'Harry tentait désespérément de faire tenir Hermione sur le dos de son ennemi._

_« Hmmmm la ferme Malfoy… », marmonna Hermione en s'accrochant mollement autour du cou du brun._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? », demanda Draco en retirant sa cravate de Gryffondor pour ne pas qu'Hermione s'y accroche et l'étrangle avec._

_« Je suis presque certain qu'elle a dit : je t'aime Malfoy », gloussa Harry en finissant de caler les jambes d'Hermione autour de la taille de Draco._

_« Z'est pas za gue z'ai dit », gazouilla Hermione avec un large sourire, tout en brandissant son index sous le nez d'Harry._

_Ce-dernier s'esclaffa et secoua la tête. « Ça va aller, Malfoy ? Tu pourras la ramener jusqu'à la tour ? Je dois vite rattraper les autres sinon je ne vais jamais retrouver le chemin des dortoirs de Serpentard dans cet état… »_

_« Ouaiiiis, ouaiiiiis, c'est bon, on gèèèère », lâcha Hermione d'une voix éraillée en le chassant d'un geste de la main._

_Les deux ennemis échangèrent un regard éloquent. « Tu l'as entendue, Potter ? On gèèèèère », l'imita Draco tandis qu'Hermione lui pinçait l'oreille en riant bêtement. Harry secoua la tête et s'éloigna en titubant, pour rattraper les autres Serpentards. Bientôt, il fut hors de vue et Draco entama le long chemin qui le séparait encore de la tour de Gryffondor. Passant ses bras sous les genoux d'Hermione, il donna un coup de rein vers le haut pour la remonter un peu sur son dos._

_« Z'ai pazé une zuper zoirée, Malfoy », décréta soudain Hermione alors qu'ils approchaient de la grande porte._

_Draco sourit et tourna la tête vers celle de la Gryffondor, affalée sur son épaule. « Moi aussi Granger, mais si tu pouvais juste éviter de hurler pendant qu'on est dans les couloirs, ça m'arrangerait. Compris ? »_

_Hermione hocha vivement la tête puis serra le bras qu'elle avait passé sous la gorge de Draco et mit son doigt devant ses lèvres, étranglant légèrement le brun au passage. « T'as raison ! Chuuuuuut ! » Elle gloussa une dernière fois puis reposa la tête sur son épaule, se laissant bercer par le rythme chaloupé des pas du jeune homme. Enfin, après de longues, longues minutes de marche silencieuse, Malfoy atteignit le portrait de la grosse dame._

_« Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? », gronda-t-elle en dévisageant les deux nouveaux-venus. « Je devrais vous signaler à la direction ! »_

_« Unité ! », marmonna Hermione depuis l'épaule de Draco. La Grosse Dame leva les yeux au ciel mais le portrait pivota et Malfoy s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Se penchant sur le canapé, il y déposa son chargement sans cérémonie et se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos contre l'assise du sofa. Déjà à moitié endormie, il vit Granger se retourner sur le côté, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Draco pinça les lèvres. Cette soirée avait été complètement dingue. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir changé de corps avec Potter ou bien l'alcool qui leur avait fait faire tout ça ? Ou les deux ? Il n'en savait rien. Toujours était-il que ne plus être dans son propre corps avait eu un effet totalement libérateur. Et il avait compris en partie pourquoi Potter était si attaché à sa Je-Sais-Tout infernale. Quand elle le voulait, Granger pouvait être vraiment marrante. Et surprenante. Certes, elle restait insupportable la plupart du temps, mais l'alcool aidant…_

_« Faudra qu'on ze refasse za un de zes quatre, Malfoy… », marmonna-t-elle, les yeux clos._

_Malfoy gloussa. « Dans tes rêves, Granger… », marmonna-t-il en la dévisageant. Sa main se leva d'elle-même pour dégager les mèches folles qui pendaient devant le visage de la jeune fille. Il vit les lèvres de la Gryffondor s'étirer pour former un étrange sourire de guingois, puis s'ouvrir pour former un mot. Un seul mot._

_« Cool. »_

_Draco laissa échapper un sourire et fit retomber sa main. « Bonne nuit, Granger. »_

_Hermione ne répondit pas et seule sa respiration régulière et profonde brisa le silence. Sur le sol, Draco tendit les jambes devant lui et, posant la tête sur le sofa, sombra à son tour dans le sommeil._

_~o~_

« Arrêtez, je crois qu'elle est pétrifiée », marmonna Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. D'une main hésitante, il agita les doigts sous les yeux d'Hermione, sans obtenir de réaction. La Gryffondor fixait toujours un point droit devant elle, la photographie de ses ébats avec les deux Serpentards serrée entre ses doigts. « Eh oh, Granger ! », appela-t-il en claquant des doigts devant son nez.

« Arrête ton char, Princesse, on rigolait », lâcha Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon, ça nous est tous arrivés de mettre accidentellement nos langues dans la bouche d'autres personnes, c'est pas grave. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai », renchérit Blaise, « Regarde Draco. Il ne se souvient même pas pourquoi Pansy était à moitié nue dans son lit ce matin. Bon, bah une fois le choc passé, il a repris une vie normale… »

« Va chier », cracha Harry en le fusillant du regard.

« Et puis t'es pas si mal tombée », reprit Daphné en lui reprenant le cliché des mains. « C'est un type qui est complètement dingue de toi et ton meilleur ami… »

« CE N'EST PAS MON MEILLEUR AMI ! », s'égosilla soudain Hermione, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Harry et Draco lui jetèrent aussitôt des regards alarmés.

Ni une ni deux, Draco sauta sur ses pieds et souleva Hermione à bras le corps, avant de la jucher sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… », déclara-t-il posément au reste du groupe avant de s'éloigner avec son chargement. Il s'était éloigné de quelques dizaines de pas, Hermione tempêtant et l'insultant copieusement, lorsque Harry se leva à son tour et rajustant sa cravate de Serpentard, les suivit comme si de rien n'était, sous les regards abasourdis de Théo, Blaise et Daphné.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, Blaisounet ? », demanda Daphné en regardant le blond s'éloigner en direction de Potter et Granger.

« Qu'ils étaient bizarres tous les trois ? », répondit Blaise en hochant la tête. « Je confirme. »

A une centaine de mètres de là, Draco avait fini par reposer Hermione sur le sol et la secouait comme un prunier. « Granger, t'as été à deux doigts de nous faire repérer… Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ? », gronda-t-il tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

« Je te retourne la question », siffla-t-elle, furieuse. « Depuis ce matin que je t'ai sur le dos, tu n'as pas trouvé dix secondes pour me dire qu'on n'avait pas seulement fait des trucs tous les deux mais aussi avec Nott ? »

« Tiens donc, la mémoire t'es revenue entre temps ? », ironisa le brun en haussant un sourcil narquois. Honteuse, Hermione lui décocha un regard furieux. « Alors petit A… au début, je ne pensais pas que tu avais oublié et petit B quand j'ai finalement constaté que tu avais oublié ou apparemment, _prétendu_ oublier, je me suis dit que c'était bien mieux comme ça… On était tous les deux ivres et désorientés par cette histoire d'échange. Et puis ma langue dans ta bouche, c'était… contre-nature », maugréa Draco tandis qu'Harry arrivait, ses cheveux blonds ondulant dans le vent à chacun de ses pas. « Potter, dégage d'ici, c'est une conversation privée et de plus, tu vas nous faire repérer… »

« Contre-nature ?! », s'étouffa Hermione en frappant Malfoy en plein sur ses lunettes. Etrangement, sa remarque l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. « CONTRE-NATURE ! Espèce de sale petit cancrelat raciste et arrog- »

« Hermione, Harry, il y a un problème ? »

Malfoy et Hermione, la main toujours dressée et prête à cogner de nouveau, se retournèrent pour voir Ron approcher. Son regard méfiant vint se poser sur Harry (qu'il prenait pour Malfoy) et il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy, dégage… »

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Malfoy lui adressa un regard désolé, Harry le toisa de toute sa hauteur avec mépris et Hermione folle de rage, sembla prête à dégainer sa baguette. Et tous les trois parlèrent en même temps.

« Ron, c'est pas le moment, s'il te plaît. »

« Toi, dégage, Weasmoche ! »

« RONALD, PAS MAINTENANT. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'était plus trop sûr mais il aurait juré avoir vu les lèvres de Malfoy prononcer « s'il te plaît » et celles d'Harry le traiter de « Weasmoche ». Mais c'était idiot, il avait dû rêver. « Euh… ok alors, on se voit plus tard… », bredouilla-t-il en les dévisageant avec curiosité.

« C'est ça ! », répondirent les trois autres en parfaite synchronisation.

Ron leur jeta un dernier regard étrange puis s'éloigna un peu précipitamment.

Au loin, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, les trois autres Serpentards continuaient de regarder la scène avec des airs suspicieux. Convaincue qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net, Daphné passa en revue la pile de photographies restantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Blaise.

« Je cherche… », murmura-t-elle. « N'importe quoi : des photos compromettantes qu'on pourrait utiliser contre Granger, une explication logique à ce que ces trois-là mijotent depuis hier ou bien… OH. MERLIN. »

« Quoi ? », sursauta Théo en regardant Daphné d'un air inquiet.

Les yeux ronds de Daphné ne présageaient rien de bon. Lentement, elle tourna le cliché vers ses deux amis et secoua la tête : « Par pitié, ne me dites pas que l'un de ces machins est à vous… »

Blaise sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

~o~

_Couloir du 4__ème__ étage. 02h20._

_« Merde, j'ai laissé filer le chat », jura Draco tandis qu'Harry buvait une longue gorgée de Whisky dans l'une des bouteilles de Blaise. « Je ne te remercie pas pour le coup de main, Potter. »_

_« Chhhhh, v'la Rusard ! », siffla le Survivant en s'engouffrant dans une salle de classe vide et sombre. Malfoy le suivit tant bien que mal et se laissa tomber sur le sol. « Y'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il s'éloigne », fit Harry en jouant maladroitement avec sa cravate vert et argent._

_« Une idée pour passer le temps ? », soupira Malfoy en appuyant son dos contre le mur de pierre._

_Harry souleva la main droite, dans laquelle il serrait l'appareil photo de Colin. « J'ai un appareil photo. »_

_Malfoy plongea la main à l'intérieur de sa veste. « J'ai une Chocogrenouille… » Il sortit un double décimètre en fer gravé aux initiales BZ et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « …et j'ai la règle de Blaise. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec la règle de Zabini ? », gloussa Harry._

_Malfoy haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »_

_Le silence retomba dans la salle de classe et les deux garçons entendirent vaguement Rusard jurer dans un couloir voisin._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire avec un appareil photo, une Chocogrenouille et une règle ? », marmonna Harry en réfléchissant intensément._

_« Cworrecfion : un awareil woto et une wègle », précisa Malfoy, la bouche pleine de chocolat._

_Les deux ennemis se regardèrent et soudain, une idée lumineuse s'imposa dans leurs cervelles embrumées par l'alcool._

_« Malfoy… »_

_« Potter… »_

_« Ce soir, notre rivalité prend fin. »_

_« Ce soir, nous saurons. »_

_« Après des années de joutes verbales, d'inimitié… L'heure est venue de découvrir lequel de nous deux a la plus gross-_

_« Assez de vaines paroles, Potter. Les mots ne sont que du vent. Les images, Potter, les images… voilà ce qui compte. »_

_~o~_

« Tu crois qu'ils ont fait ça, quand ? », demanda Daphné en plissant les yeux.

« On a été ensemble toute la soirée, je ne vois pas à quel moment… je veux dire… on s'en serait rappelé, non ? Même avec l'alcool », balbutia Théodore, qui n'osait plus regarder en direction du cliché.

« Je confirme, il me faudrait des hectolitres de Pur-Feu pour pouvoir oublier un truc pareil… », renchérit Blaise d'un ton sentencieux.

« Je propose qu'on leur pose directement la question… », marmonna la Serpentard en voyant l'étrange trio Malfoy/Potter/Granger s'approcher de nouveau. Hermione semblait s'être calmée même si elle boudait encore et Potter semblait passablement énervé, ne cessant de remonter nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. « Dites donc, les deux guignols… », lança Daphné à l'attention des deux ennemis. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ceci ? » D'un geste vif du poignet, elle retourna le cliché et le brandit dans leur direction.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit toute grande et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de se détourner précipitamment, une main devant les yeux.

« Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai, on a fait ça aussi », fit nonchalamment Draco en regardant d'un air amusé la Gryffondor couvrir son chaste regard.

« C'était dans un but purement scientifique », tenta Harry en passant nerveusement la main dans sa chevelure blonde.

« Scientifique, bien sûr », railla Daphné. « Et quel genre de découverte essentielle à l'avenir de la race humaine avez-vous faite en mesurant vos bites ? »

Le dernier mot de Daphné fit à nouveau couiner d'horreur Hermione, faisant s'élargir le sourire moqueur de « Harry » et rougir les joues diaphanes de « Draco ». Blaise regarda les deux garçons réagir et secoua la tête. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. C'est Potter qui aurait dû être en train de rougir et Draco qui aurait dû esquisser ce sourire goguenard dont il avait la spécialité. A bien y réfléchir, ce genre de situations inversées était devenu plus que courant. Mais depuis quand ? Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne dirai qu'une seule chose », répondit Draco en faisant descendre ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et adressant un clin d'œil à Daphné. « Ce sont bien les Sangs-Purs qui ont les plus grosses baguettes… »

Daphné ouvrit grand la bouche et fixa celui qu'elle avait pris jusqu'ici pour Potter droit dans les yeux. « D… Draco ? », fit-elle en le dévisageant, tandis qu'à côté de lui le blond se frappait le front du plat de la main. Puis elle se tourna vers celui qui aurait dû être Draco et le désigna de l'index. « Potter ? »

« LA RETENUE ! », s'écria Blaise, furieux, en se levant d'un bond. « Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant votre retenue, je me trompe ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Avalé du Polynectar en pensant que ça serait drôle de nous jouer des tours ? »

« Putain, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te la péter, Malfoy… il a fallu que tu l'ouvres », grommela Harry en bousculant son propre corps avec colère.

« La ferme, Potter. Après tout, tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! », gronda Malfoy en se bousculant à son tour.

« MA FAUTE ? _MA_ FAUTE ? », s'égosilla Harry en pointant son index sur son torse. « QUI A EU LA MERVEILLEUSE IDEE DE SABOTER ENCORE UNE FOIS NOTRE POTION ? »

Désemparée, Hermione les regarda tour à tour, effrayée à l'idée de voir la situation dégénérer.

« TOI ! », s'écria Daphné en se levant aux côtés de Blaise. Hermione fixa avec inquiétude le doigt de la Serpentard pointée sur elle. « Tu étais au courant pendant tout ce temps ! »

Hermione leva les mains vers le ciel et secoua la tête. « Oh non, n'essaie même pas de me mêler à tout ça, je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? », reprit Blaise, qui ne décolérait pas. « Je ne parle pas d'avertir toute l'école mais… » Il se tourna vers le blond. « Enfin, merde, je suis ton meilleur ami ! »

« Malfoy » pinça les lèvres et désigna « Harry » à sa droite. « Techniquement, c'est lui ton meilleur ami… », lâcha-t-il, tandis que Malfoy hochait sa tête brune en esquissant un large sourire. Qui s'effaça aussitôt en voyant le regard noir que le métis lui lançait. Harry reprit : « Très franchement, je n'étais pas rassuré à l'idée de dormir chez les Serpentards en me présentant ouvertement comme étant Harry Potter. »

Blaise se tourna de nouveau vers lui et le toisa avec mépris. « Bien sûr, parce que nous les Serpentards, nous sommes tous des dangereux tueurs sanguinaires à l'affût de la moindre occasion de livrer le grand Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres… », cracha-t-il.

« Bah en fait, oui », le contredit Daphné tout doucement.

« Non, Daphné », aboya Blaise, qui n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie.

« Bon bah, non alors… », marmonna la Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

« Blaise, pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas franchement envie que les Gryffondors sachent qui j'étais non plus », ajouta Draco en croisant les bras. « On a pensé que ce serait mieux de ne rien dire. Surtout que c'était un accident et non un acte volontaire. »

A ces mots, Harry pinça les lèvres et marmonna : « Moui, enfin si on peut considérer un sabotage comme un accident… »

L'intervention de Draco sembla légèrement apaiser Blaise, mais il était loin d'en avoir fini. Une avalanche de reproches se déversa alors de sa bouche et Hermione profita du fait que toute l'attention soit concentrée sur Harry et Malfoy pour s'éclipser et aller s'assoir à côté de Nott, qui n'avait pas bougé de son petit coin sur la pelouse.

« Quelle histoire de fous, pas vrai ? », fit-elle d'une voix mal à l'aise en repliant ses jambes en tailleur.

Théodore tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, hochant la tête. « Oui, mais d'un autre côté, c'est assez rassurant et ça explique beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »

« Tu trouves ? », grinça Hermione. « Je crois plutôt que l'alcool est le principal responsable. »

« L'alcool n'excuse pas tout », répondit Théo du tac au tac. Hermione déglutit. Elle savait maintenant parfaitement à quel moment de la soirée il faisait allusion. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux et Théodore réunit les clichés éparpillés sur le sol pour finir de les passer en revue et se donner une contenance.

« Ah ah, regarde celle-là ! », s'esclaffa Hermione en ramassant l'une des images. La scène se répétait en boucle sur le papier glacé, comme c'était l'usage avec les photos magiques, et représentait les rives du lac, la lune brillant haut dans le ciel. Le seul mouvement sur le cliché provenait de deux silhouettes (Harry et Draco) entièrement nues et courant à toutes jambes pour plonger dans les eaux sombres. « Je parie que ce matin, ils ont dû mettre en place une assistance psychologique pour tous les êtres de l'eau et le calamar géant. »

Théodore éclata de rire. « Ça explique l'odeur de vase qui les suit depuis ce matin, en tous cas. » Hermione esquissa une grimace amusée, puis un cri plus furieux que les autres attira brièvement son attention sur le reste du groupe qui se disputait toujours. Son sourire faiblit quelque peu et elle échangea un regard avec Théodore.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils en font tout un plat », marmonna le jeune homme. « Moi, je me suis bien amusé. »

Hermione retrouva son sourire. « Oui, moi aussi. Enfin, le peu que je me rappelle en tous cas », railla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et ce dont tu ne te rappelles pas ? », demanda le brun avec espoir.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, gênée. Puis changea de sujet en saisissant une autre photo dans le tas. « Tu as vu celle-ci ? On a tous la langue bleue ! »

Effectivement, Daphné avait saisi l'appareil photo pour prendre un selfie de groupe, où tous tiraient abondamment la langue, colorée par l'ingestion de bonbons estampillés Weasley. Théodore observa un instant Hermione et choisit de ne pas s'offusquer par son brutal changement de conversation. Au lieu de ça, il esquissa un sourire. « Oui, elle est marrante. »

« Oh regarde, il y en a une de Malfoy avec Miss Teigne », continua la Gryffondor en désignant un cliché de « Harry » tenant à bout de bras une Miss Teigne rose bonbon, toutes griffes dehors. La chatte donnait de furieux coups de pattes et le brun grimaçait en tentant de protéger son visage des fines lames acérées.

Théodore éclata de rire et c'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent à quel point les environs étaient redevenus silencieux. Hermione releva la tête et remarqua qu'Harry et les trois autres Serpentards s'étaient arrêtés de hurler et les observaient avec curiosité. La Gryffondor nota également que les yeux émeraude de Malfoy la dévisageaient avec un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la mit mal à l'aise. Il semblait à la fois vexé, amusé et triste. Déjà qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Malfoy en temps normal, alors quand il n'avait pas le même visage que d'habitude, c'était peine perdue.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini de vociférer, il serait peut-être temps de vous avouer que vous vous êtes bien amusés… », soupira Hermione en tournant le cliché des langues bleues vers eux. Daphné esquissa un sourire en voyant l'image mais ne dit rien. Blaise croisa les bras d'un air buté, tandis que Malfoy haussait les épaules. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et sourit à sa meilleure amie.

« Disons que c'était… inattendu », avoua-t-il en hochant la tête, « mais oui, c'était chouette. »

Blaise poussa un soupir agacé mais Hermione vit bien que lui aussi crevait d'envie de le dire.

« C'est bien gentil, tout ça, mais vous n'allez pas rester comme ça toute votre vie », fit le métis en regardant tour à tour Harry et Draco.

« Par les balloches de Merlin, j'espère bien que non », maugréa Draco en jetant un regard mauvais à Harry par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. « Cette cicatrice est ignoble. »

« Estime-toi heureux », renchérit Harry en prenant une mèche blonde entre ses doigts. « Moi, avec ces cheveux, j'ai l'impression d'être un lampadaire. Mais Slughorn a dit que ça ne devrait pas durer plus de 48 heures maximum », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Blaise.

« La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blonde colombe, Potter », rétorqua Draco avec un air hautain.

Harry réprima un rire et Hermione regarda sa montre. « Sans vouloir jouer les rabats-joie, il va falloir bientôt retourner en cours. »

« Bon, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ces photos, alors », répondit Daphné en haussant les épaules.

Des murmures peu convaincus parcoururent le petit groupe.

« J'en sais rien, c'était quand même marrant… », marmonna Blaise en ramassant un des clichés, un selfie représentant tout le groupe en train de loucher, sauf lui-même qui éclusait une bouteille de Whisky en arrière-plan. « On pourrait peut-être en garder deux ou trois… ? »

« Ok, chacun prend sa préférée et on détruit les autres », proposa Harry tandis que tous hochaient la tête. Blaise conserva celle qu'il tenait dans la main, Hermione saisit le cliché des langues bleues, Daphné un portrait d'Hermione tenant à peine debout, un verre à la main (« On ne sait jamais, si elle devient célèbre un jour, je pourrai la vendre à la Gazette… »), Théodore subtilisa discrètement un cliché légèrement flou sur lequel il embrassait Hermione à pleine bouche et Harry choisit la course en tenue d'Adam jusqu'au lac.

Malfoy chercha un instant parmi les clichés et contourna le groupe pour se pencher vers Hermione et murmurer à son oreille. « Dis donc, Granger, je ne trouve pas tes essais capillaires, tu ne les aurais pas planqués quelque-part, par hasard ? »

« On a dit, choisis ton cliché préféré, Malfoy », siffla Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est ce que je fais », répondit le jeune homme tandis qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard étonné. « Après tout, ce sont mes œuvres. »

« Eh bien, choisis autre chose ! », ordonna-t-elle en passant machinalement une main dans son dos pour vérifier que les photos de ses relookings étaient toujours bien maintenues sous l'élastique de son soutien-gorge.

Avec un soupir théâtral, Malfoy ramassa la photo le représentant, aux prises avec la Miss Teigne rose en furie. Après quoi, Blaise sortit sentencieusement sa baguette et mit le feu aux autres clichés. Le petit groupe regarda le papier glacé se gondoler puis se consumer en silence. Lorsque toute trace de leurs méfaits se fut évanouie dans la nature, ils reprirent le chemin de Poudlard, le cœur étrangement léger.

« Hermione ? », fit la voix de Nott, tandis que le jeune homme la rattrapait alors qu'elle bifurquait avec Malfoy en direction de leur prochain cours (Botanique). La brunette se retourna et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Théodore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme rosir. Dans son dos, Malfoy, lui, voyait rouge derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« Eh bien, je me demandais si… enfin… si tu… je veux dire … », bafouilla-t-il en se grattant nerveusement le haut du crâne. Puis pris d'un élan de courage soudain, il s'avança vers Hermione pour tenter de l'embrasser maladroitement.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et repoussa doucement le Serpentard, puis jeta un bref regard en direction de Draco, toujours derrière elle. Un geste réflexe, inexplicable, mais qui n'échappa ni à Nott ni à Draco.

« Théodore, je suis désolée… », balbutia Hermione en tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance face au regard blessé du Serpentard. « Je sais que j'ai dû te donner de faux espoirs hier soir, et je m'en excuse mais… tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, c'est vrai… je suis juste-

« Pas intéressée », acheva Théodore un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « J'ai compris. »

« Désolée », répéta Hermione, cramoisie. « Cependant, j'espère qu'on pourra être amis. »

Théodore vit que derrière elle, Malfoy donnait des signes d'impatience et hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. « J'espère aussi. A plus, Hermione. _Draco_ », ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation à l'attention du brun.

Le serpent travesti se contenta de le dévisager froidement derrière ses binocles et se détourna pour reprendre son chemin en direction des serres. Il s'efforça de rester impassible lorsqu'Hermione le rattrapa et poussa un soupir mortifié.

« Tu m'as regardé », annonça Draco tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfait.

« Pardon ? », fit sèchement Hermione, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion.

Draco lui lança un regard en coin et ricana. « Non, rien. »

~o~

« T'as pas bientôt fini, Granger ? », marmonna Malfoy en lui lançant un regard par en-dessous. Il avait posé son menton sur ses bras, lesquels étaient croisés sur l'une des tables de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que la brunette rédigeait un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Surtout depuis que tous les autres élèves de leur maison s'étaient glissés dans leur lit. Ils étaient seuls et le silence était assourdissant.

« Pour la énième fois, Malfoy, va te coucher. Tu n'as pas besoin que je t'accompagne », grommela Hermione sans lever les yeux de son travail.

« Pour la énième fois, Granger, je n'ai pas envie de dormir », rétorqua-t-il en soupirant.

« Force-toi, alors », ironisa Hermione avec un sourire faux.

Draco la considéra un instant en silence et lorsqu'Hermione leva les yeux, elle fut frappée par l'expression qu'il arborait en l'observant. On aurait presque dit le vrai Harry. Le brun dut s'en rendre compte car il reprit aussitôt une expression plus neutre et détourna les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des photos de toi coiffée ? », demanda-t-il soudain.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil réflexe en direction de son sac à dos posé sur le sol, puis répondit : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy. »

Vif comme l'éclair, il s'empara de la bandoulière et avant qu'Hermione ait pu esquisser un geste, plongea la main à l'intérieur.

« Je parle de ça », minauda-t-il, triomphant, en sortant les clichés de son agenda. « Espèce de voleuse. »

« Peut-on vraiment dire que c'est du vol étant donné qu'il s'agit de photos de moi, prises à mon insu ? », rétorqua Hermione en faisant un geste pour récupérer ses portraits.

« Ce sont _mes_ œuvres, ton droit à l'image passe en second », s'esclaffa-t-il en sortant la photo du chignon du lot. « Je vais garder celle-ci, je pense. On dirait une version destroy de cette bonne vieille madame Pince. »

Hermione lui arracha les autres clichés des mains et les fourra à nouveau dans son sac en grommelant. Elle reprenait sa plume pour achever son travail lorsqu'elle se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait dit le matin même.

« Au fait, que voulais-tu vérifier, ce matin ? », demanda la Gryffondor en posant sa plume.

Le brun leva les yeux, cherchant à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Tu as dit un truc comme : voyons voir si ce que tu disais hier est vrai… », reprit Hermione, en voyant qu'il ne raccrochait pas les wagons. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard vert de Malfoy. Mais il haussa les épaules d'un air buté.

« Laisse tomber. »

Quelque peu déçue (Hermione détestait les questions sans réponses), elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son travail.

Mais le brun continua de l'observer et ses lèvres se pincèrent imperceptiblement, le menton toujours posé sur ses bras croisés. Hermione venait de terminer un paragraphe supplémentaire lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'était agréable de… ne plus être moi pendant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures », dit-il tandis qu'elle levait le nez de son parchemin.

« Comment ça ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Je croyais que tu étais pressé de retrouver ton corps. »

« Oui et non… », reprit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. « Tout est tellement plus simple, moins prise de tête en étant dans la peau de Potter. Sa vie est mille fois mieux que je me l'étais imaginée. Il est tellement … libre. »

Hermione sembla étonnée. « Parce qu'être traqué par un malade et toute sa bande de capuchons sur pattes depuis sa naissance, tu trouves que c'est être libre, toi ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai pas dit ça… C'est juste qu'en étant lui j'ai découvert qu'une autre manière de vivre, de voir les choses, était possible. Toi, par exemple. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui toi. Avant je te trouvais insupportable, maintenant je te trouve toujours insupportable mais pas de la même manière », expliqua Draco tandis qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil.

« Merci, Malfoy, je me sens beaucoup mieux », railla la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

Il esquissa un sourire. « De rien. J'ai par exemple découvert que tu étais quelqu'un d'extrêmement altruiste », reprit-il posément.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sidérée. « Euh… wouah… m-merci, Malfoy », balbutia-t-elle, étonnée par ses paroles.

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était un compliment. »

La Gryffondor se renfrogna. « Bien sûr que non », gronda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Je trouve même qu'il y a quelque chose d'absolument insensé à vouloir sans arrêt aider les gens et penser aux autres comme tu le fais », continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? », aboya Hermione en trempant furieusement sa plume dans l'encrier.

Draco la regarda longuement. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que c'était ? Ce dont je parlais ce matin ? »

Hermione releva la tête, intriguée et opina du chef.

Ils échangèrent un regard, si long et si intense qu'Hermione se sentit bientôt mal à l'aise.

« C'est un truc que tu as dit hier soir… juste avant qu'on commence à se rouler des pelles », reprit Draco, tandis qu'elle esquissait une grimace. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient ouvertement de leur comportement de la veille. « Tu as dit que c'était plus facile pour toi de m'apprécier lorsque je n'étais pas _moi_. »

Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir prononcé ces mots mais c'était effectivement quelque chose qu'elle avait pensé à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la journée. Le visage réconfortant d'Harry lui faisait oublier qui se trouvait vraiment à l'intérieur de son corps et elle s'était sentie détendue malgré elle, beaucoup moins agressive que si elle avait passé la journée avec Draco Malfoy sous sa forme originelle.

« C'est vrai », murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « Ne te vexe pas, s'il te plaît… »

« C'est réciproque », l'interrompit le jeune homme en secouant la tête. « Je trouve beaucoup plus facile de te supporter quand je ne suis pas moi. »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « On ferait le bonheur d'un psy, à nous deux… », s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais le visage de Draco resta impassible.

« Mais ne rêve pas, je ne pense pas que je pourrai toujours te supporter une fois que j'aurai réintégré mon propre corps », acheva-t-il abruptement. Le rire d'Hermione cessa aussitôt et toute joie déserta son visage, remplacée par une expression dure et sévère.

« Loin de moi l'intention d'en _rêver_… Cependant, rien n'aura changé, je serai toujours celle que j'étais hier soir, enfin… ce soir. Parce que hier soir, j'étais ivre », se défendit-elle.

« Oui, mais pas moi. »

« Bien sûr que si, tu étais ivre, Malfoy. »

« Non, je veux dire que _moi_, je ne serai plus le même. »

Hermione cligna des yeux. « Tu vas changer de corps, pas d'esprit. Ce que tu apprécies aujourd'hui, tu l'apprécieras quand même demain. C'est comme si tu disais qu'aujourd'hui tu aimes les fraises mais que demain, si tu récupères ton corps, tu ne les aimeras plus. C'est idiot ! »

« En effet », rétorqua le brun en la fusillant du regard. « Mais ma famille et la plupart de mes amis détestent les fraises et s'ils me voient en manger quand je serai de nouveau moi, ça risque de ne pas beaucoup leur plaire. »

« Dans ce cas, fais-leur goûter avec du champagne, ça passera peut-être mieux », railla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, on peut laisser tomber la métaphore fruitière ? J'aimerais que tu comprennes où je veux en venir… », grommela Draco.

« Mais je comprends parfaitement ! », s'écria Hermione, qui sentait la colère l'envahir d'une manière inexplicable. « Je comprends que tu laisses ton entourage orienter ta vie et tes choix, et que si tu avais une once de courage, tu les enverrais se faire voir ! »

« Bien sûr, tout est toujours simplissime avec toi, Granger », s'emporta le Serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione se levait pour réunir ses affaires. Manifestement, il ne la laisserait pas terminer son devoir en paix. Autant battre en retraite et fuir cette discussion qui ne menait à rien. De plus, une partie d'elle-même était étrangement blessée par ses propos et ce qu'elle détestait par-dessous tout, c'était bien être blessée. Elle avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec Ron sur ce plan-là. « Où tu vas ? », lui demanda-t-il en la voyant ranger.

« Je vais me coucher et tu devrais en faire autant », répondit sèchement la Gryffondor.

Interdit, il la regarda fourrer son matériel dans son sac et mettre la bandoulière sur son épaule. Elle s'éloignait déjà lorsqu'il l'interpella. « Granger, attends. » Elle s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir.

« Quoi ? »

Draco se leva à son tour et se planta devant elle.

« Et si demain matin, j'ai récupéré mon corps ? », souffla-t-il en plantant ses iris d'émeraude dans les siens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, il n'y a pas que les fraises dans la vie, tu n'auras qu'à revenir aux bons vieux fruits bien rassurants que tu mangeais avant… », rétorqua Hermione. « Ne prends aucun risque, surtout. Il ne faudrait pas que papa ou maman Malfoy te surprenne à manger des fruits _impurs_ », acheva-t-elle avec amertume.

« C'est ce que tu penses ? », grinça le Serpentard en fronçant le nez.

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable toutefois de le dire à voix haute. Bien sûr que non, elle ne le pensait pas. Après toutes ces années, elle venait enfin d'avoir la preuve que même les plus gros imbéciles pouvaient changer et voilà que l'imbécile en question _refusait_ d'évoluer alors qu'il admettait lui-même que le changement lui faisait du bien. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs.

« Dans ce cas, tu me rendrais un dernier service, Granger ? Après ça, promis, je te laisse fuir lâchement notre conversation », siffla le jeune homme tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. « Redis-moi encore une fois que tu m'apprécies plus quand je ne suis pas moi. »

Le silence retomba entre eux et Hermione adressa au Serpentard un regard désolé. « Malfoy, ce n'est pas _toi_ le problème. Le problème c'est ton contexte social. »

« Peu importe, redis-le », gronda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! », protesta Hermione avec véhémence. « Je le pensais, c'est vrai, mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que c'est faux ! Le vrai toi, ce n'est pas ce type qui passe son temps à dénigrer les sangs impurs pour tenir sa réputation et celle de sa famille. Que ça te plaise ou non, je préfère de loin penser que le vrai toi, c'est celui que tu es depuis que tu n'es plus …toi. » Hermione réfléchit et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très clair. Disons que le vrai toi, c'est celui-là », acheva-t-elle en le désignant du doigt. « Celui qui est devant moi. Du moins, je l'espère, parce que sinon le vrai toi est un véritable imbéci-

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Malfoy avait envahi sa bouche. Pendant de longues secondes, la langue du serpent caressa la sienne et il prit bientôt le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains pour le maintenir contre le sien. Interdite, Hermione resta d'abord tétanisée, puis son cerveau se remit en marche et sa main droite se leva lentement dans le but d'agripper le bras du jeune homme. Mais aussi soudainement qu'il en avait pris possession, le Serpentard abandonna les lèvres de la Gryffondor, la laissant haletante et quelque peu… frustrée ? Hagarde ? En colère ? Impossible à dire tant l'expression de la jeune fille était mitigée. La sienne ne devait pas être mal non plus, tant il avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait de faire était étrange et contraire à ses vieux principes. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard gêné. _Merlin, c'était vraiment trop bizarre_, pensèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Bonne nuit, Granger. »

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy. »

Chacun détala, rouge de honte, en direction de son dortoir, mais si Malfoy s'endormit à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, Hermione resta quant à elle éveillée une longue partie de la nuit.

~o~

_Rives du lac, 4h00 du matin._

_« Sérieusement, Potter, quand j'y pense… on a un gros, gros gros gros problème », ânonna Malfoy en agitant son index sous son nez. _

_Quelques mètres plus loin, Daphné, Blaise et Nott avaient improvisé une partie de cartes sur la jetée en bois qui surplombait le lac pour savoir qui aurait l'immense honneur de plonger tout nu au milieu des algues et des êtres de l'eau. Harry et Draco déjà éliminés et prêts à se jeter à l'eau, accompagnés d'Hermione qui avait refusé de jouer, s'étaient installé à l'écart des trois autres qui se disputaient à présent la place du photographe de l'événement._

_« Ah ouais ? », gloussa Harry, tandis qu'Hermione se laissait lourdement tomber à plat dos dans l'herbe en grognant. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus._

_« Ouais, on est sales », reprit Malfoy en désignant sa chemise qui empestait le whisky. « Et on le sera encore plus en sortant de ce lac. »_

_« Et alors ? », demanda Hermione, qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir._

_Malfoy tourna vers elle un regard agacé, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était trop évident pour nécessiter une explication. « Et _alors_, Granger, si on est sales, il va falloir se laver à un moment donné. »_

_Hermione éclata d'un rire aigu. « Oui, c'est généralement ce que font les gens sales ! »_

_Harry avait quant à lui pâli, il voyait très bien ce que Malfoy avait en tête._

_« Il va falloir qu'on se frotte, avec du savon… qu'on touche … », balbutia Harry avec une grimace._

_Malfoy hocha lentement la tête et Hermione cessa aussitôt de rire, sa bouche formant un « o » parfait._

_« C'est absolument hors de question », reprit Harry en secouant la tête comme un demeuré. « Je préfère rester sale. »_

_« Non, il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Hors de question que quiconque pense qu'un Malfoy se néglige », répondit Malfoy en remontant maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez. « Ou alors… on pourrait se doucher mutuellement ? »_

_« Je te demande pardon ? », s'étouffa le Survivant en ouvrant grand la bouche._

_« Ouais, on se banderait les yeux et on se frotterait l'un l'autre, ce serait comme si on se savonnait nous-même, mais juste pas avec nos propres mains… » La voix de Draco faiblit progressivement, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il disait. Pour se donner une contenance, il avala un peu plus de whisky. Non, il fallait trouver autre chose._

_« Je vois ce que tu veux dire », réfléchit Harry. « Du coup, tu me frottes, je te frotte et … tu crois que ça pourrait marcher, Hermione ? »_

_Les deux garçons tournèrent leurs têtes vers la lionne qui se contentait de les dévisager bouche bée. « Je sais pas ze qui est le plus dérangeant », marmonna-t-elle avec une expression avinée. « Que vous zoyez en train d'élaborer des plans pour vous tripoter mutuellement ou qu'une partie obzcure de mon zerveau trouve ça étrangement excitant. »_

_Harry arbora une expression scandalisée tandis que Malfoy lui adressait un regard coquin derrière ses lunettes._

_« Viens par-là, Granger », grogna-t-il en attirant Hermione à lui et lui donnant sa énième leçon de French Kiss de la soirée._

_Harry grimaça et détourna sa tête blonde. « Et voilà, c'est reparti… », grommela-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de Whisky. « C'est vraiment bizarre et dégueu, je vous l'ai déjà dit je crois… », précisa-t-il sans recevoir d'autre réponse que d'ignobles bruits de bouche. « Merlin, c'est un cauchemar… »_

~o~

Le lendemain matin, comme l'avait craint Malfoy, les effets de la potion ratée s'étaient dissipés et chacun s'était réveillé dans son propre corps. Mais alors qu'un cri de joie retentissait dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, le Serpentard se levait quant à lui en proie à une humeur massacrante.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait du bien d'être de nouveau moi », s'extasia Harry en se penchant sur Hermione, dont le nez était planqué derrière son exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette.

« Hmm », répondit cette-dernière sans emphase.

« Je te sens heureuse pour moi, c'est dingue… », grommela le Survivant en se renfrognant. Hermione abaissa la Gazette et le fusilla du regard.

« Je suis ravie, Harry », lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard dubitatif. « En attendant, j'espère que tu retiendras la leçon : le labo de potion n'est pas un terrain de jeu », le morigéna-t-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

« C'est Malfoy qui a commencé… », marmonna Harry faiblement.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Pliant sa gazette et engloutissant le reste de son bol de thé, elle se leva de table et s'apprêtait à quitter la grande salle lorsqu'elle croisa Blaise et Daphné en route vers leur table. Daphné lui adressa un micro-sourire discret et Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil. Pour une raison étrange, Hermione sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Si eux étaient capables d'évoluer, alors peut-être… Non, elle ne devait pas s'autoriser à y penser. Malfoy l'avait dit : aujourd'hui, il serait de nouveau le sale petit con qu'il avait toujours été.

_Quand on parle du loup…_, pensa-t-elle en le voyant tourner au détour d'un couloir. Flanqué de ses deux fidèles gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, il remontait le corridor en direction de la Grande Salle et son regard bleu glacé croisa celui d'Hermione, immobile au centre de l'allée. Droit comme un i, en silence, il passa devant elle et ce fut tout. Pas une parole, pas même l'habituelle insulte. Hermione serra les poings. Furieuse, elle fit volte-face et son regard brûlant de colère se posa sur le dos de Malfoy qui s'éloignait tranquillement.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre _connard_, Malfoy ! », aboya-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en quatrième vitesse.

Crabbe et Goyle se retournèrent, le visage menaçant, mais elle avait déjà disparu.

« Elle est tarée, celle-là ! », s'exclama Goyle, abasourdi. « On lui fera payer plus tard, Draco. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. « Peu importe… », marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin, sans même remarquer la silhouette qui l'observait en retrait. L'indiscret le regarda entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivi de ses deux acolytes et ses lunettes en demi-lunes attrapèrent brièvement la lueur orangée des torches qui brûlaient, accrochées au mur.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr de savoir ce que vous faites, Monsieur le Directeur ? », demanda Minerva McGonagall avec un soupir agacé.

Albus Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et quitta un instant la porte de la Grande Salle des yeux pour lui répondre. « Est-ce que vous me croiriez si je vous disais que oui, Minerva ? »

« Non », admit sa collègue en levant les yeux au ciel. Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire et reprit son poste d'observation. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, la professeur de Métamorphoses sentit ses vieux genoux s'ankyloser.

« Albus, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai un cours à préparer. Je sais bien que ça ne vous parle pas vraiment, mais il y a encore des membres du corps enseignant qui _travaillent_ dans cette école… », soupira Minerva en faisant quelques pas pour dérouiller ses articulations.

« Mais je _travaille_, Minerva, je travaille… », chantonna Dumbledore sans cesser de guetter la porte de la Grande Salle. « Pour le _bien de l'humanité_ ! »

« Rien que ça ! On aura tout vu… », marmonna sa collègue avant de s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

Aussitôt son petit-déjeuner avalé, Draco Malfoy se leva pour quitter la table et regagner sa salle commune, seul. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de retrouver son enveloppe corporelle en se réveillant ce matin, mais à la place de ça, il avait senti comme un vide à l'intérieur de lui-même. Vingt-quatre heures dans la peau d'un autre avaient suffi pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles reflétaient ce qu'il devait être et non ce qu'il était vraiment. Il l'avait toujours su, ceci dit. Son père lui répétait suffisamment qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas faire ceci ou cela, dire ceci ou cela, ou encore avoir l'air de ceci ou de cela. Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait qu'obéir à des règles et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé outre mesure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il goûte à autre chose. Être Potter, pouvoir dire et faire ce qu'il voulait en public, sans crainte de déshonorer sa famille ou de ternir son image… il avait eu l'impression de prendre des vacances de sa propre vie. Et maintenant qu'il avait touché la liberté du bout des doigts, il avait du mal à la laisser s'échapper de nouveau. Mais il le devait. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Même Granger, d'un certain côté. Il était certain qu'elle s'y était attendue et que s'il avait agi autrement ce matin dans le couloir, elle n'aurait pas trouvé cela normal. _Tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard, Malfoy_. Draco soupira. Ouais. Peut-être bien.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Draco se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore l'observait par-dessus ses petites lunettes, les mains croisées dans le dos d'un air bonhomme. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ?_, pensa le blond tandis que ses lèvres répondaient sur un ton à la fois mielleux et froid : « Oui, Monsieur le Directeur ? »

« Voulez-vous bien me suivre, je vous prie ? », fit le vieil homme en tournant dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots.

Draco l'observa quelques secondes, sur la défensive, puis lui emboîta le pas. Ils dépassèrent la salle de potions et allaient arriver à l'entrée de la maison Serpentard lorsque le Directeur bifurqua sur la droite et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois close. Draco s'arrêta à son tour et observa le panneau de bois clair, avec méfiance. « Ce ne serait pas… la réserve du Professeur Rogue ? », demanda le blond en regardant le Directeur tirer sa baguette pour ouvrir ladite réserve.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Dumbledore gloussa. « Je suis sûr que vous ne lui direz rien, Mr Malfoy. Entre nous… d'un criminel à un autre. »

Malfoy le dévisagea, interdit. Dumbledore remarqua son expression interloquée car il rit de nouveau. « Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vos agissements d'il y a deux nuits étaient passés inaperçus ? Je vous rappelle que les murs de ce château ont des oreilles… ou devrais-je dire, des portraits. La plupart me font un rapport des faits et gestes des élèves chaque soir. » Draco blêmit et le vieil homme sourit. « Oui, Mr. Malfoy, avant-hier soir et hier soir aussi. Je sais donc tout ce que vous avez pu faire à l'intérieur du château et je saurai également ce qu'il s'est passé à l'extérieur, dès que j'aurai réussi à joindre mon interprète en langage des êtres de l'eau… Il est actuellement en mission en Azerbaïdjan, mais il devrait être là d'ici deux jours. »

Draco déglutit, pétrifié et regarda Dumbledore s'engouffrer dans la petite pièce de Rogue, dont les murs étaient recouverts du sol au plafond de fioles colorées et de bocaux remplis de divers ingrédients peu ragoûtants. Le vieux directeur se mit à fouiller les étagères des yeux, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

« Mais si vous êtes au courant, alors… pourquoi est-ce que… », Draco se tut, les lèvres pincées.

Mais le Directeur acheva sa phrase à sa place. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout votre petit groupe de délinquants juvéniles n'est pas en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton horriblement joyeux. Draco hocha la tête. Dumbledore trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, une fiole de taille moyenne et l'empoigna avant de se retourner vers son élève. « Il y a certaines choses que je laisse couler pour le bien de cette école, comme les 'jeudis poker', par exemple... Interdisez trop de choses et vous vous retrouvez vite à devoir gérer une émeute : n'oubliez pas comment a fini ce cher professeur Ombrage », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rêveur. « Mais cette fois la situation est bien plus grave. C'est pourquoi, Mr. Malfoy… vous et moi, nous allons passer un marché. »

« Un marché ? », demanda Draco avec une grimace.

Dumbledore tendit la fiole au Serpentard et ses yeux brillèrent de malice dans l'obscurité du couloir. « Acceptez ceci ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous coller tellement d'heures de travaux d'intérêt général que vous ne quitterez pas Poudlard avant vos trente ans. A vous bien sûr, ainsi qu'à M. Zabini, Mademoiselle Greengrass, M. Nott, M. Potter et… Mademoiselle _Granger_. Et croyez-moi, le professeur Rogue n'attend que ça… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Malgré ses airs bienveillants, il savait tout à fait le vieux fou capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Même si bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le retenir ici passé son diplôme, il avait encore tout à fait le pouvoir de faire de sa vie un enfer pendant encore un an et quelques mois. Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi cette manière insistante de prononcer le nom de Granger ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans la fiole ? », balbutia Draco en tentant de se reprendre. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit et ses yeux pétillèrent de plus belle.

« Du Polynectar, M. Malfoy… », répondit-il d'un ton léger. « A _vous_ de choisir… »

Encore une fois, il avait accentué un mot et la conversation en rappela une autre à Draco. Une histoire de choix, aussi… Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'escrimait à lui faire prendre des décisions à la con ?

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire avec du Polynectar ? », demanda sèchement le blond en plissant les yeux.

« Mais… la même chose qu'hier soir, Monsieur Malfoy », murmura Dumbledore en refermant calmement la porte de la réserve derrière lui.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et il dévisagea le Directeur comme s'il venait de débarquer de la planète Mars. Sa dispute avec Granger la veille, la sensation bizarre de ses lèvres interdites contre les siennes, ce sentiment de liberté grisant des dernières vingt-quatre heures…

« C'est ça ou récurer les toilettes avec Rusard… », acheva l'homme en caressant sa longue barbe blanche de la main qui ne tenait pas la fiole. Celle-ci quitta aussitôt ses doigts lorsque le jeune Serpentard la lui arracha en maugréant. Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers le directeur.

« Vous êtes un grand malade ! », aboya Draco avant de fuir à toutes jambes, à la fois furieux et… soulagé ?

Dumbledore le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils levés puis ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur un pan de sa robe en soupirant. « Oui, on me le dit souvent… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

~o~

« Vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ? », demanda Harry en passant la tête à l'intérieur de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là secouèrent la tête avec un air contrit.

« Pas depuis le déjeuner… », répondit l'un d'eux.

Harry se renfrogna. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Voilà maintenant près de deux mois que l'échange avait eu lieu et Hermione n'avait cessé de disparaître à tout bout de champ. Au début, Harry avait pensé qu'elle était gênée de l'avoir embrassée alors qu'il n'était pas dans son corps mais elle l'avait assuré du contraire. Pourtant, le fait était qu'elle jouait les filles de l'air après chaque journée de classe et restait introuvable des heures durant. Elle délaissait même la bibliothèque, d'après Ginny et Luna. Impensable.

Et quand elle daignait se montrer, son comportement laissait à désirer. Elle était sur la défensive, comme si elle avait peur qu'on découvre quelque chose, rougissait encore plus souvent que Ron lorsqu'il attrapait des coups de soleil, et Harry l'avait surprise plusieurs fois en train d'inspecter les pulls ou la cape du Survivant en invoquant un prétexte fallacieux. Une fois, il aurait même juré l'avoir sentie arracher quelques-uns de ses cheveux alors qu'il était penché sur son chaudron en cours de Potions. Non, décidément quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Hermione.

Harry décida alors de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le répugnait. Il s'était juré de ne jamais arriver à de telles extrémités avec ses amis, mais la situation l'exigeait. Grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, il se mit à quatre pattes et se pencha pour regarder sous son lit. Là, au milieu de la poussière et d'autres objets hétéroclites stockés sous le sommier, il tira une petite boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, se trouvait la sacro-sainte relique de son père : la carte des Maraudeurs. Fébrile, Harry l'ouvrit et patiemment, chercha le nom d'Hermione Granger parmi les centaines de petits points représentant les élèves de Poudlard. Il finit par la trouver et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Hermione était en danger.

Il dévala à toutes jambes les escaliers, les corridors, les paliers, jusqu'à une petite salle de classe oubliée au fond du couloir du septième étage. Il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« MALFOY, LÂCHE-LA TOUT DE SUITE ! », beugla-t-il avant de s'immobiliser, les yeux ronds.

Au milieu de la salle, un jeune homme était assis sur l'une des tables, ses genoux passant de chaque côté des hanches d'Hermione, dont il dévorait littéralement la bouche de baisers. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul en entendant Harry hurler et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Interloqué, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la Carte des Maraudeurs. Non, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était pourtant bien le nom de Draco Malfoy qui s'affichait à côté de celui de la Gryffondor (et maintenant du sien). « Draco Malfoy » se retourna et Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber sur sa poitrine en se retrouvant en face d'une… seconde version de lui-même. Hermione devint aussitôt cramoisie.

« Potter, tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupés, là ? », lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante.

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa Harry. Il venait de comprendre. Les disparitions d'Hermione, les pulls, les cheveux. D'un geste mécanique, il referma aussi sec la porte de la petite salle. A l'intérieur, Draco (sous les traits d'Harry Potter grâce au Polynectar fourni par Dumbledore) et Hermione échangeaient un regard inquiet quand la porte se rouvrit de nouveau sur un Harry Potter passablement furieux. Celui-ci leva un index vengeur dans leur direction.

« C'est complètement tordu votre truc, vous en êtes conscients ? Tordu, dégueu et-

« Et bizarre, Potter », récita Malfoy en levant ses yeux émeraude au ciel. « On sait, tu l'as déjà dit. »

Harry poussa un grognement de rage et referma la porte, pour de bon cette fois. Puis il remonta le couloir, furibond. _Sérieusement, à quoi est-ce qu'ils pensent ? Et Hermione… franchement, elle me déçoit, se laisser entraîner dans un truc aussi … aussi… RAH, ça me dépasse !_

« Monsieur Potter ? », fit une voix dans le dos d'Harry. Le Survivant sursauta violemment et se retourna, mais ce n'était que Dumbledore. Absorbé par sa colère envers Malfoy et Hermione, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

« Oui, Monsieur ? », demanda Harry sèchement.

Dumbledore s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui, les mains sagement croisées dans le dos. « Comment vont Miss Parkinson… et Miss Greengrass, M. Potter ? », demanda le Directeur en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Le Gryffondor blêmit légèrement puis détourna le regard. « Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais comment vont Parkinson et Daph-_Greengrass_, Monsieur ? », grommela Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le vieil homme poussa un long soupir et Harry le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

« Mr. Potter … », reprit posément Dumbledore. « Vous et moi, nous allons passer un marché… »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pfiouuuu, c'était pas de la tarte d'écrire tout ça ! J'ai reçu tellement d'idées, toutes excellentes, mais je n'ai pas pu tout mettre. Ceci dit, je pense en avoir mis suffisamment pour correspondre plus ou moins à tout ce que vous m'avez envoyé ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions en ce qui concerne les bêtises, le Dramione, Rogue et ses cheveux à la Hannah Montanah, Dumbledore en mode Meetic… Bref, j'espère que ça vous a détendu en attendant l'arrivée d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s), je vous remercie d'avoir lu/participé à ce délire et je vous fais plein de gros bisous ! A bientôt !**

**Xérès**


End file.
